Hora de Aventura - Secretos
by Josuhe E
Summary: Esta historia nos contará como Finn, Jake y un hermano del cual lleva secretos que solo ellos conocen se tendrán que enfrentar a su enemigo más peligroso pero en esta ocasión de manera definitiva apostando lo todo en un enfrentamiento que decidirá el destino de millones. Podrá nuestros héroes ganar, su hermano cumplirá la promesa que hizo aquél fatídico día DESCUBRELO
1. El Regreso de un Hermano - Cap1

**_Un día en el Dulce Reino un extraño llego, vestía de una manera muy rara y algo intimidante como si quisiera que nadie se le acercara, el emanaba cierta frialdad que inquietaba a los habitantes del Dulce Reino._**

Desconocido: Jejeje tantos años han pasado desde que estuve aquí, valla que ha cambiado el lugar, está más como decir acabado pero al parecer lo que no ha cambiado el cómo me mirar, de seguro que les recuerdo a él

**Flashback**

**_Un chico, con el cabello negro, alto y con una musculatura sin exagerar, se encontraba sentado en una pared que aún no estaba del todo acabada_**

Chico: *suspira pesadamente* No sé si decirle o no, como reaccionara cuando le diga que el li...li... demonios porque tiene que ser todo tan complicado

**_De repente alguien se acerca al chico, sin que este se dé cuenta_**

Chica: Que es lo que no sabes si decirme o no, que es eso que lo hace tan complicado

Chico: (Nervioso) eh-eh nada, es algo sin importancia

Chica: *lo noto nervioso, pero no quiso decir nada* Vine a verte vamos al castillo, sabes que aún hay mucho que hacer así que andando

Chico: Ok ok ok, Ya entendí

**Fin del Flashback**

Desconocido: *A pasar de llevar una capucha se podría notar que su expresión se había ensombrecido* Sera mejor que valla, no quiero que me estén molestando

**_Después de unos 15 minutos llego al castillo del Dulce Reino, y en toda la puerta se encontró con un guardia banana en cada lado_**

Guardia Banana 1: Que es lo que viene a buscar en este castillo

Desconocido: Pues, eh venido a ver a la princesita de este castillo,*lo dice en un tono burlón*

Guardia Banana 2: No se puede la Dulce Princesa está ocupada en una reunión, no tiene el tiempo para perderlo en alguien como tú

Desconocido: seguro, cuando vea que soy **_Yo_** saldrá de esa estúpida reunión sin dudar

**_Los Guardias Bananas se vieron ente ellos y en eso llego el mayordomo del castillo_**

Mentita: Que es lo que pasa que están haciendo en medio de la puer- *se quedó mudo*qu-qu-que haces aquí tú

Desconocido: Yo vine a hablar con Bonnibel, Mentita pero no te preocupes solo es para decirle porque volví y te aseguro que ella no tiene nada que ver

Mentita: Déjenlo pasar *los Guardias movieron sus bastones y lo dejaron entrar* Ven sígueme a donde esperaras a la Dulce Princesa

**_Después de estar un buen rato caminando llegaron a una sala en donde había sillones hechos de panquesitos de dulce_**

Mentita: Espera aquí a la Princesa

**_Después de decir esto se fue y lo dejo esperando a la Dulce Princesa por una media hora_**

Dulce Princesa: *Sale por una gran puerta* Quien es tan importante para hacerme terminar la reunión que tenía, que no saben que la comunicación entre reinos es muy importante para que estos se mantengan unidos y se evite la guerra entre los mismos

**_Mentita iba hablar pero fue interrumpido por el extraño bruscamente_**

Desconocido: Parece que ya no te importo chicle jajaja *Dulce Princesa lo quedo mirando mientras este se quitaba la capucha para revelar su pelo negro algo largo, en su rosto también una gran cicatriz que iba en diagonal desde su mejilla izquierda hasta su frente del lado derecho*

Dulce Princesa: *Miraba de pie a cabeza* N-o No No puede ser *enojada* Como te atreves a venir a mi Reino así como si nada y más entrar en mi castillo

Desconocido: Pues solo vine a ver a mis hermanos que viven por aquí *con tono burlón* que creías que vine poooooor ti *Dulce Princesa se ruboriza al escuchar esto último* jajajajajajajajajaja

Dulce Princesa: *Nerviosa* Ca-Calla-Caallateeeeeeeeeeeee *el extraño dejo de reír* Como que hermanos, tú no tienes hermanos *se paró en seco * bueno si cuentas al Li-

Desconocido: *Enojado* Él no es nada mío hasta cuando lo vas a entender

Dulce Princesa: Yo soy la gobernante de todo lo que vez aquí y si yo lo quiero, puedo decir lo que yo quiera, pero tienes razón él no es tu hermano, él eres tú, tú y el Linch son lo mismo


	2. Reencuentro de Hermanos Cap 2

**Anteriormente**

Dulce Princesa: *Nerviosa* Ca-Calla-Caallateeeeeeeeeeeee *el extraño dejo de reír* Como que hermanos, tú no tienes hermanos *se paró en seco * bueno si cuentas al Li-

Desconocido: *Enojado* Él no es nada mío hasta cuando lo vas a entender

Dulce Princesa: Yo soy la gobernante de todo lo que vez aquí y si yo lo quiero, puedo decir lo que yo quiera, pero tienes razón él no es tu hermano, él eres tú, tú y el Linch son lo mismo

**Ahora**

Desconocido: No puedo negar que el Linch y yo venimos del mismo ser pero *Enojado* Él y yo no somos iguales entiende lo

Dulce Princesa: Entonces a quienes vienes a ver con tanto afán ah, quienes son esos hermanos que dices tú

Desconocido: Primero vamos a uno de tus laboratorios pues no pienso decirlo en donde todos lo puedan escuchar *regresa a mirar a la izquierda de la Dulce Princesa* eso te incluye Mentita.

Dulce Princesa: *Pensando* sé que si me niego se ira sin decirme y hará lo que se le dé la gana nunca fue de los que seguían las reglas y normas, lo conozco se ve que sigue siendo el mismo *mira a Mentita y le dice* Mentita por favor déjanos a solas *después de decir esto Mentita solo obedeció y se marchó del lugar* Bien sígueme hasta el laboratorio hay nadie nos oirá

**_Después de unos minutos llegaron al laboratorio_**

Desconocido: Ok este es un buen lugar para conversar *pensando* para ser sinceros sigue igual que la última vez que estuve aquí *mira a Bonnibel* entenderás mis razones del porque te pedí que hablemos aquí, es que

Dulce Princesa: *Enojada* Ya déjate de sandeces y ve directo al punto

Desconocido: Está bien está bien, mis hermanos son muy conocidos en el Reino de OOO inclusive tú los conoces perfectamente *pensando*espero que se lo tome de buena manera, porque si no se va a armar una muy buena

**_La dulce princesa quedo un poco desconcertada por lo que estaba diciendo, que no prestaba atención a lo que le decían y se hundió en sus pensamientos repitiéndose una y otra vez lo último que le dijo ¨Yo los conozco¨_**

Desconocido: Bo-Bonnibel despierta, hay alguien por ahí Aterriza chicle

Dulce Princesa: Eh si Josue que es lo que decías

Josue: Je no pensé que me llamarías así de nuevo, pero eso dejémoslo para después, como te decía antes que te perdieras en tus pensamientos mis hermanos son nada más y menos que el héroe de 000 _Finn el humano y Jake el perro_

Dulce Princesa: jajajaja qu- que mala broma me estás haciendo *pero dejo de reír cuando vio la cara seria de Josue*

**_Antes de que la Dulce Princesa continúe con la conversación que tenía con Josue fueron interrumpidos por Finn y Jake_**

Finn: ¿Que hay Dulce Princesa?

Jake: ¿Cómo estas Dulce Princesa?

Dulce Princesa: Chicos, eh que hacen aquí, vuelvan en otro momento este no es el mejor

**_De repente Finn nota al chico con la túnica y de pelo negro, no lo reconocía pero parecía familiar no sabía de donde_**

Jake: n-o No puede Mano eres tú

Josue: jeje Tal parece que me ha descubierto Jake *Quien se estiro a abrazarlo y le dice a Finn*

Jake: Finn que ya no te acuerdas de nuestro hermano mayor él que nos enseñó o mejor dicho quién te enseño después de que papá tú sabes falleciera a manejar una espada

Finn:...

Josue...

Finn: ooook solo hay una manera de que seas tú mi hermano mayor yo le conté un secreto a él

Jake: pone una cara de 0.0

Josue: aja ok *se acerca al oído y le dice* tu mayor temor no es el agua y no a la soledad el ser el último humano por lo que veo sigue pasando factura en ti no es verdad

Finn: 0.0 Mano si ere tú, lo abraza fuertemente, *pero después lo suelta y le dice* eso significa que ya te encargaste de eso tan importante que tenías que hacer hace mucho

Josue: No Finn no aún no me he podido encargar de eso todavía y sobre lo que te dije vamos a tener que hablar muy seriamente

Finn: *le recorre un frio por la medula espinal* si, ya veo

Jake: ok ok pero cuando llégate

Josue: eeeeehhh no hace mucho de echo *él regresa ver a DP que estaba totalmente enfurecida por que la había ignorado y más aún que Finn y Jake no le habían dicho que tenían un hermano y que era nada más y nada menos que Josue *

Dulce Princesa: Finn quisiera hablar contigo a solas, es importante y no pude esperar

Finn: Lo Siento Dulce Princesa, pero tengo mucho que hablar con mi hermano.

Dulce Princesa: Pe-per-pero Finn es muy importa-

Josue: ya lo oíste Bo-

Dulce Princesa: No te atrevas a llamarme así delante de Finn y Jake

Finn: ?

Jake: ?

Josue: no lo are si nos dejas ir a los tres ahora, que dices

Dulce Princesa: me estas chantajeando ç

Josue: eh, si

Dulce Princesa: Está bien LARGO PERO YAAAAA

**_Los tres hermanos salieron del castillo y del Dulce Reino para dirigirse a la casa del árbol y en eso Jake noto algo en el cuello de su hermano y le dijo_**

Jake: ehhh hermano que es ese colgante

Josue: eh esto *su rostro se entristece y suspira pesadamente* solo un recuerdo del pasado Jake

Finn: desde antes que el Linch y tú se enfrentarán o después

Josue: mucho después0 cuando todo era de color antes de volver a ser gris y sombrío, pero dejemos hablar de cosas del pasado y cosas tristes y dígame siguen viviendo en casa de papá y mamá o no

Jake: yo vivo con mi señora y mis hijos no muy lejos por allá *señalando por unas lomas*

Finn: y yo en nuestra Fortaleza

Josue: Oh entonces Jermaine es el que está ahí, jeje y espero poder conocer mi sobrinos

Finn: si, lo aras pero primero a descansar porque parece que ya va a anochecer

**_Era verdad ya estaba anocheciendo y parecía mentira que había pasado muchas horas en el castillo de la Dulce Princesa_**

Josue: dígame en donde se encuentra la Fortaleza y yo mañana la busco porque aún no eh buscado en donde dormir

**_Jake y Finn lo miran y Finn le dice_**

Finn: Como que donde tú vas a pasar la noche conmigo no dejare que mi hermano duerma él solo ya lo haz echo por mucho

Josue: *solo podía sonreír y aceptar la oferta de su hermano él sabía que sus hermanos lo querían y que no le importaba que él tenía un pasado oscuro y muy complicado*

**_Mientras en el Dulce Reino_**

Dulce Princesa: No sé lo que tramas pero no dejare que manipules al héroe como se te antoje no después de que tú hayas jugado conmi- co-*no pudo completar la frase y simplemente derramo una lagrima* sé que no les dijiste a Finn la verdad de quien eres de dónde vienes y si tú no se la dijiste yo se lo diré y sé que él se alejara de ti


	3. Luz y Oscuridad Cap3

**Anteriormente**

Finn: Como que donde tú vas a pasar la noche conmigo no dejare que mi hermano duerma él solo ya lo haz echo por mucho

Josue: *solo podía sonreír y aceptar la oferta de su hermano él sabía que sus hermanos lo querían y que no le importaba que él tenía un pasado oscuro y muy complicado*

**_Mientras en el Dulce Reino_**

Dulce Princesa: No sé lo que tramas pero no dejare que manipules al héroe como se te antoje no después de que tú hayas jugado conmi- co-*no pudo completar la frase y simplemente derramo una lagrima* sé que no les dijiste a Finn la verdad de quien eres de dónde vienes y si tú no se la dijiste yo se lo diré y sé que él se alejara de ti

**Ahora**

**_En una bosque muy lejano al Reino de OOO, y algo cerca del Reino de AAA un ser extraño esta recostado en un árbol_**

Desconocido: ZZzZzZ

Voz tenebrosa: Lucían levántate ya que necesito que hagas un trabajo para mí

Lucían: Eh *se levanta de un salto al reconocer la voz* Amo, *se arrodilla * que es lo que desea que haga

Voz tenebrosa: Quiero que viajes al Reino de 000 y elimines de una vez por todas a ese molesto Humano. Solo así lograre cumplir con mi ambición

Lucían: Si mi Amo, pero que aremos sobre

Voz tenebrosa: Sobre QUE

Lucían: Sobre los otros Humanos, como esa Fiona y Josue, no podemos dejarlos ni ignorarlos no sería sabio no después de lo que casi logran Martin y Minerva

Voz tenebrosa: mmmm, tienes razón no pueden llegar a ser igual de molestos que sus padres y sobre esa niñita de Fiona no tienes que preocuparte yo me puedo encargar de ella enviando a algún demonio bajo mis órdenes y mi otra mitad ese lio me encargare de él personalmente

Lucían: Si mi Amo le ayudare a cumplir con sus ambiciones al final El Linch Ganara

Linch: JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA espero que así sea

**_Devuelta en OOO_**

**_Finn, Jake y Josue llevan un rato caminando y estaban cerca de llegar a la casa de del árbol cuando_**

Finn: Oh! Diablos, viejo como me pude olvidar, Jake tenemos que ir donde Marceline hoy quedamos en ensayar

Jake: Cierto, ella nos matara si volvemos a dejarla plantada como la última vez

Josue: Mar-Marceline LA REINA DE LOS VAMPIROS ES ENSERIO

Finn: sí esa mismo, estas bien hermano

Josue: eh, si no es que no puedo creer que se lleven con ella *pensándolo* mejor no me debería sorprender tanto, estamos hablando de Finn jejeje, este chico sí que me sorprende cada vez más. Solo espero que pueda con el Linch

Jake: eh hermano HERMANOOOO

Josue: eh eh, sí que que pasa Jake

Finn: jajajaja quieres acompañarnos hasta allá o te podríamos dejar en la casa del árbol

Josue: no tengo problemas en acompañarlos, aunque Finn tu tocas algún instrumento, solo recuerdo que Jake toque la viola

Finn: bueno, es reciente que aprendí a tocar la flauta

Josue: oook pues va-

Marceline: CHICOS que hacen aquí no se supone que hoy ensayaríamos

Finn: Marcy, si ya estábamos yendo para allá, no es verdad Jake

Jake: *escondido detrás de Finn*Si ya vamos para allá

Marceline: *los mira fijamente * si, no será que tiene algo más importante

**_En ese momento Marceline se fija en el chico de pelo negro que estaba a un lado de Finn y Jake_**

Josue: *pensando* pe-pero qué demonios se parece demasiado a su madre según las fotos que Hunson conserva de ella son dos gotas iguales, Hunson eso quiere decir que Finn y Jake conocen a Hunson, las cosas sí que se van a poner interesantes

Marceline: hey tú el rarito con la túnica quien eres y que es haces con ellos *señala a Finn y Jake*

Josue: que yo, pues simplemente soy su Hermano Mayor por muchos años jajaajajaja

Marceline: *no había procesado mucho lo que le habían dicho por estarse fijando en lo que tenía colgado en su cuello, no sabía porque pero parecía que lo reconocía de algún lado* e-espera dijiste hermano!

Finn: jeje si él es mi hermano, aunque como Jake no de sangre

Marceline: pe-pero tú nunca lo mencionaste, ni-ninguno de los dos

Jake: Tranquila chava, es que como él se fue hace mucho tiempo de viaje, y nunca nos dijo cuándo regresaría, es por eso que

Finn: que no lo mencionamos

**_Esto dijeron Finn y Jake ocultado un poco los verdaderos motivos del viaje que había hecho su Hermano_**

Josue: Bueeeeno veo que mi presencia los incomoda, pero por lo menos Finn deberías decirles a tus hermanos sobre tu novia, no Jake

Jake: *quería aguantar la risa*

Finn y Marceline: No-Novios nosotros no somos novios

**_Ambos estaban colorados y muertos de la vergüenza_**

Finn: A-además ninguna de la princesas saldría con un chico como yo jeje *completamente decaído y sombrío*

**_Marceline y Jake se habían acordado que no hace poco Finn término su relación con la Princesa Flama o mejor dicho Reina Flama aún estaba la cicatriz de esa relación y aunque Finn quería demostrar que estaba mejor aún tenía esa carga sobre él_**

Josue: oook no sé porque lo dices, pero tendremos que hablar de ello después, por el momento porque no van a casa de Marceline y yo me acomodo en la casa del árbol

Marceline: Llámame Marcy y porque no nos acompañas también tú

Finn y Jake: si sería matemático

Josue: ok ok voy voy

Finn: además tú sabias cantar no?

Marceline: Cantas

Josue: cantaba hace mucho que no lo hago ya

Marceline: jaja pues hoy lo aras de nuevo vamos

**_Después de muchas bromas y unos cuantos sustos a Jake de parte de Marceline llegaron a la casa de Marceline_**

Marceline: Bueno primero quisiera escucharte cantar algo

Finn: Si eso sería genial

Josue: mmmm *pensando* de esta no me voy a zafar será mejor que acceda nomas *suspira* ok pero lo are solo, y cantare un poco de esta canción, ojo no me responsabilizo por qué tan mal suene no eh cantado en siglos

Todos: Ok

Josue: *respira profundo y comienza*

Soy un soldado entrenado para matar  
No necesito amigos que me quieran ayudar  
No solo soy un clon del legendario Big Boss  
Soy el miedo en los ojos del enemigo  
Llámame Solid Snake  
Aquí yo soy la Ley  
Si sentís el frio de mi bala lo merecéis  
Me contrataron  
Para llegar y exterminar  
Puedo destrozar un plan militar  
Sin pestañear

No me importan los poderes que tenga mi rival  
Yo llego y mato  
Con sigilo por detrás  
He dado caza a Vamp, Ocelot y Fear  
No me para ni siquiera un Metal Gear  
Tú solo dime  
Cual es mi destino y limpiaré la zona  
Cual es mi objetivo en esta selva nunca se abandona  
Muchos me llaman legendario  
Cada cicatriz es una página nueva de mi diario

Llámame Solid Snake  
Ese al que nunca veréis  
Llevando sangre de mercenario en mi cuerpo  
Sigilo como ley  
Ni siquiera me oléis  
Un solo pestañeo y puedes estar muerto  
Mitad humano  
Mitad serpiente  
Si dices que me ves no estás en lo cierto  
Caminando sobre barro y maltrato  
Mi vida es el trato de un perro al que han dejado suelto  
(X2)

Soy un soldado entrenado para matar  
Fui sometido a un entrenamiento de realidad virtual  
Demasiado tiempo en un entorno digital  
Demasiado siento para perderlo sin más  
¡Rayden!  
Si me intentas parar morirás  
Nadie, repito nadie me detendrá  
Solo dame un arma, te mataré sin ser visto  
Fluyo como el aire y no hay quien pueda resisto  
A vuestras balas ya nada me afecta (¡Ya nada me afecta!)  
Sin saber de mi ayer viendo el mañana de cerca  
Vivo esclavizado por una misión  
Hacer de mi pasado un futuro mejor  
Fox-Hound  
Fui entrenado para el ataque  
Fox-Hound  
Infiltración, tú dudo que me mates  
Fox  
Fox  
Hound  
Fox  
Fox  
Hound  
Unidad de fuerzas especiales  
Listos para el combate

Llámame Solid Snake  
Ese al que nunca veréis  
Llevando sangre de mercenario en mi cuerpo  
Sigilo como ley  
Ni siquiera me oléis  
Un solo pestañeo y puedes estar muerto  
Mitad humano  
Mitad serpiente  
Si dices que me ves no estás en lo cierto  
Caminando sobre barro y maltrato  
Mi vida es el trato de un perro al que han dejado suelto

(x2)

Todos con cara O.O

Josue: bueno si ya lo sé que soy malo y todo eso pero por lo menos disimulen

Marceline: no no es eso sino que me parece ya haber escuchado es canción

Finn y Jake: así

**_Antes de que Marceline diga algo más tumbaron la puerta de la casa_**

Un Dulce Habitante: A-Ayuda están atacando el Dulce Reino

Todos; Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**_Salieron de la casa de la vampiresa y llegando al dulce reino notaron a los guardianes de la Promesa Real destruidos y cerca de la pileta estaba Dulce Princesa inconsciente, la noche había ya caído_**

Josue: NO,*corre donde estaba la Dulce Princesa* Vamos levántate, tienes que despertar no te puedes ir eh yo aún no no *la atrae hacia su cuerpo*

Finn: Quien pudo hacer esto

Lucían: Creo que fui yo tú debes ser Finn el humano no, veo que estas con tu mascota y la vampiresa aunque estés aquí no afectara en nada a mi misión

**_Marceline estaba enojada quería despedazar lo pero sentía que algo no encajaba_**

Finn: No te lo perdonare

Lucían: Que

**_Finn saco su espada y trato de herirlo con ella pero Lucían lo esquivo como si nada y no solo eso sino que de un golpe mando a volar a Finn, Jake al ver esto se estiro para arrendarlo y comenzar a golpear, pero se llevó una sorpresa desagradable Lucían de sus manos salían llamas de color verde que quemaron a Jake_**

Lucian ajajajaj este es todo lo que puede hacer

Marceline: *corre hasta Jake*como como es que tú, tú eres

Lucían: No no soy el Linch, solo soy su fiel sirviente Lucían y lo que viste son los poderes que él me brindo para eliminar esa amenaza *señalando a Finn que no se dolía mover por el dolor del golpe que había recibido*

**_De la nada Lucían recibe un golpe y este lo hace retroceder_**

Josue: Como te atreves *enfurecido* COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI ESPOSA, A MIS HERMANOS, PERO SOBRE TODO LO PEOR ES QUE DICES QUE LO HACES POR ESE BASTARDO

Lucían: *Aun aturdido por el golpe* ¿Quién eres tú?

Josue: Tu amo no te dijo, ya veo *de la nada el cuerpo de Josue sufre unos cambios como que de sus manos salían también llamas verdes pero estas eran más intensas y opacas, su rostro se ensombreció completamente y unos de sus ojos de había vuelto oscuro hasta el punto de perder el color café que poseía y emitir una pequeña chispa verde* Yo soy la otra Cara de ese Demonio jajajajajaja y ahora vas a pagar caro el haber hecho lo que hiciste

Lucían: No No *intento huir pero no pudo Josue estaba ya enfrente de él*

**_Lucían atacaba con la llamas pero estas no le hacían nada y sin previo aviso Josue se había pues aun costados y sin es fuerzo le arranco el brazo a Lucían_**

Lucían: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *retrocediendo y arrodillándose del dolor*

**_Marceline y Finn no podían creer lo que veían, más Finn, su hermano había cambia en el viaje, y no solo eso se había enterado que tenía esposa, pero quién era?_**

Lucian: *aun adolorido y como si leyera la mente a Finn pregunto* Quien diablos es tu esposa y hermanos ja-ja tú no tienes familia ellos ya están muertos

Josue: Te lo diré mi esposa es la mujer que atacaste antes de que llegáramos *sus manos se llenan de llamas verdes* la Gobernante de todo esto la Dulce Princesa y mis hermanos son Finn tu objetivo y aquel que llamaste mascota Jake

**_Nadie podría creerlo ni Marcy quien era que conocía por más tiempo a Bonnibel_**

Lucían: jeje y ahora me mataras

Josue: debería, pero mi hermano me odiaría por hacerlo aunque tú lo merezcas y no soy igual al Linch ahora largo de aquí y dile al Linch que lo espero

**_Lucían no era tonto sabía que jamás le ganaría y estaba a punto de irse cuando_**

Josue: pero dile a su verdadera forma, no a ese saco de huesos que usa como disfraz

**_Lucían simplemente desapareció y Josue regreso a su forma normal y se encargó de levantar a Finn y ayudar Jake que esta malherido, mientras Marceline llevaba a la Dulce Princesa al hospital del Dulce Reino_**

Dulce Enfermera: *se dirigen dónde estaban Josue y Marcy* Los pacientes Finn, Jake y la Dulce Princesa están fuera de peligro, Finn y Jake están mejor que la Dulce Princesa ella está muy agotada y necesita descansar más, pero no corre riesgo su vida

Josue: gracias enfermera eh podemos ver a Finn y Jake

Dulce enfermera: Si pero solo a ellos dos, pues como les dije la Dulce Princesa esta delicada y no la pueden ver hasta que se estabilice

Marcy: *noto la preocupación en el rostro de Josue, pero aún no sacaba de su mente las imágenes que había vivido no hace mucho* si solo los veremos a ellos dos

Josue: si

**_Los dos fueron a ver a la habitación de Finn y Jake y ellos estaban algo enojados_**

Finn: Marcy, hermano

Marcy: veo que estas mejor héroe y tú también Jake eje, post ustedes conocen mejor a su hermano se me hizo muy difícil hacerlo entrar

Finn: si me lo esperaba, creo que tienes mucho que contarnos no HERMANO

Josue: *suspira pesadamente* veo que esta será una noche larga, primero para Marcy ellos sabían ya que tenía estaba relacionado con el Linch, eso quiere decir que eh vivido desde la Guerra de los Champiñones

**_Marcy no lo podía creer, existía alguien que conservaba su forma humano al 100% y allá vivido el mismo tiempo que ella_**

Josue: solo no sabían que Bonnibel era mi esposa aunque aún no sé si se podría considerar si aún tenemos ese tipo de relación *eso llamo la atención de los tres presentes en la habitación* bueno supongo que al menos se merecen que les cuente lo que paso entre ella y yo

Jake: bueno mano tengo curiosidad tanto como Marceline y Finn pero yo tengo sueñito así que a mí me dicen la versión resumida si

Finn: yo sí quiero saber lo que pasó entre ustedes dos

Marceline: yo también, no sabía que chicle se haya casado y más contigo digo no debió saber lo que eras para acceder no jaja-ja oh ya veo

Josue: no no tuve el valor para decirles y ella termino enterándose de la peor forma, déjenme decirles como nos conocimos


	4. Bonnibel y Josue Cap4

**Anteriormente:**

Dulce Enfermera: *se dirigen dónde estaban Josue y Marcy* Los pacientes Finn, Jake y la Dulce Princesa están fuera de peligro Finn y Jake están mejor que la Dulce Princesa ella está muy agotada y necesita descansar más pero su vida no peligra

Josue: Gracias

Finn: si me lo esperaba, creo que tienes mucho que contarnos no HERMANO

Josue: *suspira pesadamente* veo que esta será una noche larga, primero para Marcy ellos sabían ya que el Linch y yo estábamos relacionados, eso quiere decir que eh vivido desde la Guerra de los Champiñones

**_Marcy no lo podía creer que existía alguien que conservara su forma humano al 100% y allá vivido el mismo tiempo que ella_**

Josue: déjenme decirles como nos conocimos

**Ahora**

Josue: para comenzar creo que les tendré que contar como di con el Dulce Reino:

**_Todo comenzó cuando escuche rumores que por cierto reino, habían hechos muy extraños, inclusive difíciles de explicar, eso llamó a mí la atención inmediatamente pues ya llevaba varios años buscando al Linch, y no tenía nada que perder, y así fue, si no mal recuerdo me tarde 2 meses y medio en llegar_**

Josue: Así que este es el famoso Reino, no es tan extravagante como decían, *camino un poco más y se percató* pero qué Demonios, que es eso *Nota enseguida un río de desechos radioactivos* Diablos, ya veo tal vez si este relacionado con los supuestos ataques a este reino

Desconocida: Quien eres tú, y que es lo que vienes a hacer por estas tierras

Josue: *siente algo punzante en su espalda* je, las chicas no deberían llevar armas muy filosas, pueden que inclusive se puedan lastimar con ella

Desconocida: *Nerviosa y Furiosa* T-Te exijo que me digas quien eres ahora

Josue: *se mueve rápido y le arrebata la espada y sin dudarlo toma la chica por la cintura y la apega hacia su cuerpo* Soy Josue, un triste viajero nada más y nada menos, y tú también deberías presentare eh *acerca su rosto muy lentamente hacia ella*

Desconocida:*Reacciona y se aparta de él* Y-Yo soy Bonnibel, la actual líder de este reino en construcción

Josue: Ya veo, jejejejeje

Bonnibel: de que te estas riendo, es que te parece gracioso lo que te digo

Josue: no no lo malinterpretes, Bonnibel, es que eres la primera chica la cual hace que me sienta cómodo

Bonnibel: no te comprendo, y aun no me has dicho los motivos por los cuales estas aquí

Josue: como dije soy un viajero, solo estoy de paso pero parece que ya encontré un motivo para asentar cabeza en un lugar

Bonnibel: así y cual es

**_Josue la vuelve a agarrar pero esta vez se asegura que no se pueda escapar de sus brazos y sin dudar dos veces la besa apasionadamente._**

Bonnibel: *pensando* Qué demonios esta está haciendo, No sé porque pero no, no quiero para *por la falta de oxígeno se separan pero lo hacen de una manera lenta* po-porque

Josue: como dije eres única, tú y solo tú a logrado hacer latir este muerto corazón

**_Y así fue como se conocieron y poco a poco fueron enamorándose más, Josue incluso ayudo a Bonnibel a tapar por fin el río de desechos radioactivo, poco después sin que nadie lo supieran se casaron, y aunque todo era felicidad entre ellos por unos cuantos años, parecía que el destino era cruel e irónico con Josue pues muy pronto lo que la felicidad se la había dado, le seria arrebatada de una manera cruel_**

**_Un chico, con el cabello negro, alto y con una musculatura sin exagerar, se encontraba sentado en una pared que aún no estaba del todo acabada_**

Josue: *suspira pesadamente* No sé si decirle o no, como reaccionara cuando le diga que el li...li... demonios porque tiene que ser todo tan complicado

**_De repente alguien se acerca al chico, sin que este se dé cuenta_**

Bonnibel: Que es lo que no sabes si decirme o no, que es eso que lo hace tan complicado

Josue: (Nervioso) eh-eh nada, es algo sin importancia

Bonnibel: *lo noto nervioso, pero no quiso decir nada* Vine a verte vamos al castillo, sabes que aún hay mucho que hacer así que andando

Josue: Ok ok ok ya entendí, solo estaba examinando la pared para ver cómo iba la reconstrucción de este

Bonnibel: si, es verdad no puedo imaginarme quien fue capaz de derrumbar esta pared sin ningún esfuerzo

**_Como pedido de boca un ruido detrás de ellos se escuchó y salió una persona con una túnica algo rasgada y no se le podía ver el rostro_**

Josue: no no puedes ser tú Bonnibel, LARGO HUYE YO ME ENCARGARE DE ÉL

Bonnibel: pero que quien es

Desconocido: oh que sorpresa veo que también estas tú aquí y veo que has encontrado a alguien especial no, interesante mi querido otro yo y para ti querida soy yo quien ha estado detrás de estos ataques a tu Reino pero cese porque me llamo la atención una presencia no la identifique al inicio pero ya sé que quien es, oh y por cierto mi nombre el cual es Linch

Bonnibel: como que otro yo, y Linch que es lo que quieres

Josue: Bonnibel no le creas

Linch: oh veo que no le has dicho sobre tu pasado eso es malo, muy mal, pero por lo que vine es por esos desechos, pero como ya los han destruido, no me queda más remedio que eliminarlos

**_En eso una gran bola de fuego verde apareció entre las manos del Linch y esta fue lanzada y mientras avanzaba se hacía más grande e iba dirigida a Bonnibel y esta a su vez sintió todo su cuerpo congelado por el miedo y se daba por muerta pero cuando abrió los ojos no podía creer lo que veía_**

Josue: *de entre la llamas de color verde se veía a Josue, ella podía notar como su cuerpo cambiaba drástica mente* Perdón Bonnibel

Linch: con que muestras tú verdadera forma jajajajajajajajajaja

Josue: y tú no, como siempre, parece que nuestro último round si te dejo agotado *y con solo alzar la mano llamas salieron del suelo que rodeaba el cuerpo del Linch y lo calcino hasta desaparecer*

Bonnibel:...

Josue: *regresa a su forma normal* Bonni-

Bonnibel: ALEJATE, LARGO, NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MI O DEL REINO, LARGOOO. *esto último lo dijo llorando sin consuelo y tirando el anillo*

Josue: *simplemente no dijo nada y tomo el anillo se alejó en ese instante de ella*

**_-Y así chicos fue lo que paso, después de tantos años Joshua y Margaret me encontraron herido en un bosque cercano para años más tarde tengan a Jake y te encuentre Finn_**

Finn y Marceline: ...

Finn: veo hermano que tuviste que sufrir, mucho no solo con tú paso en la guerra de los champiñones, sino después

Josue: si jeje es la ironía de la vida, mi cuerpo es el de un humano, pero mi alma la de un monstruo

Marceline: no seas tonto,... *Finn y Josue la regresan a ver* aunque llevas la misma maldición tú por lo menos tienes la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas

Josue: no lose Marcy no es solo mentir sino el ocultar el no tenerle confianza de decir lo que cargo, solo el tiempo me dará esa respuesta, pero bueno creo que son muchas cosas tristes por hoy, Marcy déjame a solas con Finn necesito hablar de algo solo con él, por favor

Finn:*pensando* oh oh esto es serio nunca lo había escuchado decir mi nombre, en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos

Marceline: e-está bien, nos vemos Finn *se acerca y se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla*

**_Después de unas cuantas horas callados Finn decide levantar a Jake y comenzar a conversar los tres_**

Finn: Jake, Jake Jake, necesito que te despiertes Hermano

Jake: hehehehe, que paso ya es de día

Josue: no Jake aún no pero necesito que escuches esto, pronto me volveré a ir del Dulce Reino

Finn y Jake: y

Josue: quiero llevarme a Finn conmigo para que entrene y esté listo para la pelea con el Linch

Jake: O.O

Finn: creía que dirías eso, la verdad que también estaba pensando en eso

Jake: esperen entonces yo también ir con ustedes no voy a dejar que se vallan solo ustedes dos así como si nada

Josue: Jake sé que escuchaste mi historia y sé que no estabas dormido *Jake se sobresalta y se sonroja un poco* pero no puedes irte, tienes ya una familia formada, tienes hijos y esposa, no cometas mi error, y quédate a cuidarlos, por favor, Finn sé que estas destinado a enfrentarte al Linch, y lamento ponerte esta carga tan pesada

Finn: no hermano, este es el camino que yo escogí, el camino de un Héroe, y eso es lo que hacen los héroes enfrentar el mal y destruirlo

Josue: está bien Finn si ya estas decidido, nos iremos en unas semanas, hasta eso la Dulce Princesa y ustedes ya estarán mejor

Jake: Mano, se ve que aun la amas no

Josue: *coge el colgante en donde están los anillo* Si, y ese es mi verdadera maldición jejeje *lo dijo con una sonrisa amarga*

Finn: está bien, *suspira* ya veo porque siempre me rechazo, ya tenía dueño en su corazón

Josue: jeje, así que tú también caíste ante ella, no me sorprende, pero Finn para ganar hay que primero errar, el amor está más cerca de lo que crees, vamos a dormir chicos si, mañana les dan de alta

Finn y Jake: si

Josue: *sale de la habitación en donde estaban reposando sus hermanos por la ventana, cuando sus hermanos ya están profundamente dormidos y trepa hasta otra habitación* Por favor mejórate *se acerca a DP y la besa en la boca y deja los anillos en un mesita que estaba cerca a la cama*

Bonnibel: Jo-Jo sue


	5. La Despedida y El Juramento Cap5

**Ahora:**

**_Ya has pasado unas semanas en la cual la tranquilidad en el dulce Reino y los alrededores había retornado, en la casa del árbol_**

Finn: vamos hermano otra vez entrenar es mucho y estoy cansado

Jake: jajajajajaja no querías ser más fuerte, también muy pronto, seguro, hazlo con nuestro hermano, y por lo menos déjame disfrutar estos días

Josue: Finn complace a nuestro hermano, a todo esto espero que cuides de mis sobrinos cuando no estemos

Jake jejeje si lo are hermano

Aleta; eh hermano yo entiendo que te estoy entrenando como un loco antes de ir contigo, para seguir entrenando, pero no tienes que hacer las paces con la dulce princesa

**Flashback de Finn**

**_Habían pasado 5 días desde que Finn y Jake habían recibido la alta, Finn notaba que su hermano Josue no se había llevado el colgante y no se conocía ni se conocía ni se conocía ni se sabía nada. hermanos_**

**_En el cuarto del hospital en donde estaba la Dulce Princesa_**

Finn: Dulce Princesa Como Esta

Dulce Princesa: Finn, hola eh, mejor, es cierto aun no he agradecido por salvar a Dulce Reino ya mí de ese extraño

Finlandés: de quién? ah Lucían, Dulce Princesa, yo no fui a mí, ni a mí ni a mí ni a Jake, ni a Jake, ni a Josué, ni a mí ni a mí ni a nadie.

Dulce Princesa: no lo menciones

Finn: Dul-Bonnibel deja de ser tan cabeza dura se supone que usted es inteligente y más sabia por los años que ha vivido

Dulce Princesa: y tú qué sabes, solo sabes las mentiras que has contado ah, solo que no sabes quién es la verdad, lo que es él como yo engaño el nun-

Finn: sé que está relacionado con alguna manera con el Linch, sé que el Linch le dice otra mitad * la Dulce Princesa no se salía del shock Finn sabía lo que ella había descubierto en ese fatídico día y si era así porque se trataban tan amigables como familia no lo comprendía * yo también te he amado, te he amado tanto te ha gustado sacrificar tu alma por ti; ¿Y si no me crees?

Dulce Princesa: * Aprieta su mano en donde tenía los anillos hecho colgante *

Finn: aún tengo mucho que aprender pero no creo que debas dejar ir a alguien que quieres.

Dulce Princesa: y si ese alguien puede destruirlo todo * lo dice con la mirada agachada *

Finn: en verdad lo crees * se dirige a la puerta * buena Dulce Princesa Tengo mis hermanos Mis amigos No saben Vine Por aquí, Me alegro que estés bien

**Fin del flashback**

Josue Finn Finn * esta venta de sus pensamientos * ya volviste, bien y sobre lo que preguntaste ella y yo, ya no somos nada no importa los sentimientos que tienes, además, tú eres el menos indicado para estar dándome consejos de amor

Finlandés: * se deprime de inmediato al recordar sus desastroso amores *

Jake: eh mano te pasaste

Josue: no no Finn no me refiero a la Princesa Flama, me refiero a Marcy

Finn: * ruborizado * mar-mar-Marcy que tiene que ver en esta conversación, nosotros solo somos amigos nada más

Josue: ¬¬ si amigos claro y yo soy un Gigante esperando que llueva dulces

Jake: hermano hasta yo lo sé qué no lo soy, además de que los vi eh

Finn y Josue:!

Jake: bueno los vi besándose a ti y Marcy

Finlandés: * colorado *

Josue: ja ahí está la prueba, * pensando * vaya que aventado ha sido Finn * lo mira directamente * pero ya enserio Finn, si en true la you you am the aprecias de verdad deberías decírselo, ya que pronto nos vamos

Jake: ya se y porque hoy en la noche, les dedican ambos una canción

Josue: no me parece mala idea, una excepción de que acabas de decir ambos

Jake: vamos a saber que tienes que hacerlo es tu oportunidad

Finn: ya sé si quieres que cante tengas que seguirme con esto o sino no lo son

Josue: bien, lo are, por cierto saldremos en la madrugada para iniciar con el entrenamiento y el viaje entendido

Finn y Jake: queeeeeeeeeeeeee

Josue: lo que sé, pero es necesario, además, este viaje en el viaje, tenía un planeado viajar en dos semanas, pero es mejor hacerlo más pronto posible, y usted tiene la canción perfecta para hoy

Finn: eh hermano no te ofendas pero creo que mejor yo escojo la canción

Josue: jajaja no te preocupes hermano la canción que escogí no es igual que el cante en casa de Marcy, que es el escogido con el fin de cantar mal no tenía muchas ganas de cantar y solo cante la primera que se me vino a la cabeza

Jake: que enserio, me has dado cuenta de que no lo habrías hecho.

Finlandés: entonces, ¿qué?

Josue: * se pone a revisar en un bolso que tenía hasta sacar una hoja * aquí está es perfecto, lo traje para ti Finn

Finlandés: enserio

Josue: si, pero esta canción tiene algo mas

Jake: a que te refieres hermano

Josue: esta canción también es un hechizo, un juramento Finn estás dispuesto a realizar

Finn: si hermano, estoy dispuesto * en ese instante Finn recién reacciona and dice * Jake cuando fue que me estuviste en espiando

Jake: jejejejeje * sale corriendo mientras que Finn gritaba enfurecido y rojo *

Josue: jajajaja ya chicos basta tenemos que preparar las cosas para esta noche además de que necesitamos un Jake vivo para que se pueda llevar a cabo Marcy al castillo de Bonnibel

Jake: oooook hermano, no creo que sea fácil

Josue: mmm si sé que no se llevan pero por lo que Bonnibel se está recuperando ira, sin oponerse tanto pero, además, serás tú el que se lo pida

Jake: mmmm creo que entiendo

Finn: y nosotros, que aremos

Josue: aprendernos la canción para esta noche.

**_Dicho esto Jake salió de la casa del árbol, se dirigió sin demora a la casa de Marcy pero claro, sin antes hacer una parada en la casa de Lady Arcoíris y decirles las buenas nuevas, incluido el secreto de su hermano de amor por la dulce princesa y confirmar los sentimientos de finlandés._**

**_En casa de marcy_**

Jake: * golpea la puerta varias veces * Marcyyyyyyy

Marceline: que que es lo q- Oh Jake eres tú porque golpeas tanto, * se sobre salta * le paso algo a Finn

Jake: noooo solo te venía a decir si quieres ver a la Dulce Princesa

Marceline: oh * ruborizada * jejeje eh si claro

Jake: jejeje picarona ya veo que te gusta mi hermano jaja * Marcy pone una cara de demonio * ya ya tranquila, no le diré nada

Marcy: más te vale o sino devorare tu alma Jake * aun colorada * mejor vamos pronto si

**_Se cambia la ropa y la sombra y se ve el dulce Reino Unido junto a Jake, llegando a la puerta del cuarto donde estaba la Dulce Princesa y Marcy lo que flotando_**

Dulce Princesa: Hola chicos, como están * de pie con una bata de laboratorio y algo despierto como si hubiera pasado la mala noche * que es lo que me trae por ac- * se desmaya *

Marceline / Jake: Bonnibel / Dulce Princesa

Dulce Princesa: eh que paso

Marceline: que paso, te desmayaste por estar investigando en tu estado, en verdad que eres una cabeza dura

Dulce Princesa: es no es cierto, yo ya estoy mejor

Jake: no lo creo Dulce Princesa, usted tiene que descansar

Dulce Princesa: un momento, Marcy no es que no aprecies tu visita, pero como así decidiste venirme a visitar

Marceline: ¡oh! Eso fue bueno, fue por Jake que m- Jake porque me fuiste a ver a casa en un principio.

Jake: eh yo, este * nervioso, y mira rápidamente por la ventana y nota que recién se estaba ocultando el sol por lo que faltaba mucho para que sus hermanos llegasen *

Marceline: porque miras a la ventana Jake

Dulce Princesa: * pensando * esto me huele a Finn y Josue por todos lados * vuelve a su atención a Jake * que es lo que estas con tus hermanos

Jake: ehhh * pensando * estoy muerto

Dulce Princesa: Marcy, no lo dejas ir * Marcy vuela se encuentra en la posición de Jake *, bien Jake nos dice que está lo que está tramando

Jake: un canijo

**_Unas horas después, cerca del balcón del cuarto de la Princesa Dulce_**

Josue: mmmm bien ya hemos llegado, listo Finn * mira atrás para ver como su hermano intentaba escapar * FI-FIIIIIN

Finn: s-si, jejeje, * siente la mirada asesina de su hermano * tranquilo, no voy a escapar

Josue: más te vale, oh tienes que preocuparte más por lo que tú eres yo en vez del Linch, bien y anocheció no es hora de que Jake la sacara a la ventana

Finn: espero que no hayan sido descubiertos

**_En la habitación de la Dp_**

Marceline: * mira a Jake quien está paralizado de miedo * bien Jake nos dice lo que queremos saber

Jake: * Vuelve a mirar a la ventana pero esta vez más desesperado que nunca y nota que ya se ha oscurecido * está bien su respuesta niñas la misma impresión se ve por la ventana las dos * mira la cara de la incredulidad de ambas * vamos no me Voy a poder escapar sin que antes Marcy me atrape

Dulce Princesa: es verdad, ok nos asomaremos * mira a Marcy y está al lado de la cabeza y así tanto a la vista como a la ventana y al finlandés y a Josue en el techo de una casa justo enfrente del balcón donde están ellas *

Fin: por fin ya salieron

Josue: pues bien, es hora de empezar con la función entonces, * mira hacia las chicas *, tenemos una pequeña sorpresa, solo nuestro hermano sigue con la vida jajaja * esto último lo dice en voz baja *, vamos Finn

Finn: Hoy La decisión, Puedo sentir en mi corazón  
Sé que un mundo cruel, Se avecina en contra de ti,  
Yo quiero Gritar, Mas mi dolor Lo debo callar,  
Tu Sabes muy bien, que luchare por verte feliz.  
Hoy, mi corazón, puedo sentirlo en mil pedazos

Yo Seré tu Guardia, quien te cuidara, en la Noche Oscura.  
Yo Seré Tu Guardia, en la Tempestad,  
Cuando te encuentres mal,  
Junto a ti, por siempre voy a estar,  
Hoy es mi Responsabilidad, Ser tu Guardián.

Hoy en día llorar, siento que mi alma está seca,  
Más puedo sentir, un fuego que está dentro de mí.  
Es mi corazón el que me indica que proteja,  
Ya Veo la Luz, Seré tu amigo hoy hasta el fin.

Josué: Hoy mi Corazón puedo sentirlo en milésimas Pedazos  
Que Luchan Por ti, Uniéndose Todos por tu Bienestar ... Ya Verás  
Yo sere tu Guardia, quien te cuidara, en la Noche Oscura  
Yo sere tu Guardia, en la tempestad,  
Aunque No lo quieras Aceptar junto  
a ti, por siempre voy a estar,  
Nunca nadie me Impedirá, Ser tu Guardián.  
Hoy, mi corazón, puedo sentirlo en mil pedazos

Yo Seré tu Guardia, quien te cuidara, en la Adversidad.  
Tu Amigo, Yo Seré Tu Guardia, en la Tempestad,  
Yo Seré un Guerrero Inmortal,  
Aunque un día yo Pueda faltar  
Mis Consejos te Acompañarán, Seré un Guardián.

Finn & Josue: Yo Seré tu Guardia, quien te cuidara,  
Cuando te encuentres mal,  
Junto a ti, por siempre voy a estar,  
Sera mi Responsabilidad, Ser tu Guardián.

**_Marcy no se resistió más y no me gustó, ni mucho menos, ni a mí ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie. Salió volando a donde esta Finn_**

Josue: los dejare solo, voy a ver si aún sigue vivo nuestro hermano, Finn nos veremos después en casa, * justo antes de irse * oh y no te olvides que aún tienes que alistar la cosa para que sabes que

Marceline:?

Finlandés: jejeje si está bien, no te preocupes.

Marceline: que fue todo lo que he hecho.

Finn: no Marcy, yo todo esto lo hice porque me di cuenta DE QUE ...

Marceline: de qué?

Finn: de que TE AMO y que no puede sacarte de mi mente que eres todo para mí, y también que no puedo ocultar nada, siempre tiene un estado para animarme y apoyarme en mis páginas o en mis locuras

Marceline: * en shock y rojo de la vergüenza * Fi-finn si eso es verdad ahora que dime que estaba hablando tu hermano y tú antes de que él se fuera

Finlandés: sabía que lo que me gustaría preguntar, eso es lo que yo voy con él, para poder volver a hacerlo más fuerte sin perder mi humanidad, es por eso que venimos hoy en este mismo momento y no simplemente cantamos esa canción, sino que está también tiene una función como si hubiera sido un conjuro, un conjuro que hiciste mi hermano yo, es un juramento de nosotros hacia ustedes. Y marcy yo sé que soy un niño, y que no tengas yo mismo que yo no, sí, me importa siempre proteger a todos los machos, desde ahora hasta el día de mi muerte seré te Guardián * se acerca y besa a Marceline de una manera tierna pero corta * nos vemos

Marceline: * no tenía nada que decir, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por no, por qué, por no, por qué, por qué, por sí, por qué, por qué, por sí, por qué no.

Finn: * antes de irse jalado por Marcy y esta lo besa, besa con tanta pasión y dar un sentido que ella también lo amaba con locura *

Marceline: tonto, yo si te amo, pero porque tienes que ir, porque no entrenan aquí

Finn: no lo sé Marcy mi hermano se va y creo que en donde va es un lugar para ser más fuerte y yo quiero ser más fuerte para protegerte a ti ya todos a esta vez la batalla va a ser más dura por eso voy con el

Marceline: está bien, pero al menos promete que regresaras

Finlandés: si lo prometo

**_Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Dulce Princesa_**

Josue: Jake tranquilo hermano ya puedes irte jajaja creo que no te van a ejecutar * mira a Dulce Princesa *

Dulce Princesa: jum, si Jake ya vete y salúdame a Arcoíris si

Jake: bueno hermano esa es mi señal para irme, le daré el recado Dulce Princesa, lo dejo con su señora

Josue: ve ve ve * Jake sin dudarlo está en el lugar y los deja solo * bueno espero que haya gustado la canción

Dulce Princesa: a mí no me engañas conozco muy bien, ese conjuro * baja un poco su mirada y después de unos minutos transcurridos * porque

Josue: porque que

Dulce Princesa: porque lo hiciste, porque hiciste este juramento sabes muy bien en la vida y la única manera de romperlo es con tu muerte IDIOTA

Josue: * se acerca y el rostro de Dulce Princesa * jejeje porque aun te amo es por que me siento por mi muerte me puedo mamar, pero yo no puedo morir mi juramento es eterno, y no me arrepiento * la besa * nos vemos, tengo que irme a mi pronto llevare a entrenar a Finn algo lejos, quiero que me asegure fuerte pero no te preocupes, te lo regresare de una pieza

Dulce Princesa: * en shock *

Josuhe: HASTA PRONTO


	6. Retorno Cap 6

Desconocido: Como ha cambiado este lugar, no lo crees he

Desconocido: Si si, lo que digas a menos tú saliste de aquí en buenos términos

Desconocido: Vamos han pasado ya 6 años, además no saliste en malos términos no

Desconocido: Bueno en ese sentido tienes toda la razón Finn, ya que ha sido un muy buen tiempo desde que estuvimos aquí

Finn: si jejejejejeje mi herma-, quiero decir tío, abuelo como debería llamarte ahora

**_Josue y Finn se ríen después de unos momentos en eso escuchan unos pasos_**

Desconocida: jum, así que ese es tu favorito, lo sabía *les da la espalda*

Desconocido: Vamos Fiona no crees que es un poco infantil hacer esto

Fiona: así que estas de lado de ellos Marshall, todos los hombres son iguales

Josue: Fiona *ella salta al escuchar su nombre con una voz muy tétrica y voltea* ya hemos hablado de esto tú y Finn, son como mi familia *el vampiro de la nada tose* Bien bien en realidad si lo son ese n es el punto el punto es que los veo de igual manera además solo tengo más afinidad con Finn ya que eh estado más tiempo con él que contigo nada más

Finn: Si, hermana ya deja eso se supone que eres la mayor eh oh me quieres dar la razón de que yo soy el más maduro

Fiona: eso jamás soy la más madura así que vamos a ir a casa

Marshall: si ese es el plan entonces yo me iré a ver a mi prima

Josue: mmm Marshall, creo que será mejor que nosotros tres vallamos a casa de Jake y Arcoíris a decirles que ya volvimos pues es el único que sabe de nuestra llegada y sabe que hemos estado pasando en estos 6 años

Fiona y Marshall: ok *el vampiro entendió la indirecta de Josue, pero Fiona no captaba la idea*

Finn: ok yo iré por ahí, y luego los alcanzo

Fiona: pero qué

Marshall: vamos Fi déjalo, además se sabe cuidar muy bien sino no estaría de regreso

Josue: jajaja lo dices porque cuando se conocieron casi te mata cuando pelearon a la par contigo Marshall porque creyó que le habías hecho algo a Fiona cuando en realidad fue un monstruo cualquiera jeje

**_Finn y Marshall se pusieron colorados ya que habían hecho el ridículo ese día_**

Josue: mejor no perdamos más tiempo pues aún hay que ir con la Dulce Princesa, para que estos dos se presenten, sino ira con el Dulce Príncipe a quejarse

Marshall: ni que esa gomita rosa le temiese *Finn sin más se retira mientras seguían la conversación*

Josue: ¬¬u Marshall Fiona les diré esto ustedes no conocen al verdadero Príncipe del Dulce Reino

Fiona: que quieres decir con eso

Josue: Marshall tú has vivido casi la misma cantidad que la mía así que si haz de haber escuchado del guerrero que destruyo el Imperio Ruminor

Marshall: si lo escuche, pero nunca se supo quie-

Josue: Parece que te diste cuanta a donde quise llegar

Fiona: Rumi que

Marshall: Ruminor era un imperio bárbaro, que solo se dedicó a destruir y saquear otros Reinos, supe que inclusive intentaron destruir este Reino, pero sin ninguna razón se retractaron

Josue: oh! Sobre eso creo que tengo la culpa yo, los amenace que si tan solo se acercaban aquí iría hasta su Reino y los masacraría a todos sin piedad de manera muy dolorosamente y lenta

Fiona: Ma-Ma-Marshall hazme acuerdo de no hacerlo enojar cuando estemos ante la Dulce Princesa

Marshall: Creo que eso debería decirlo yo, espera pero me estas tratando de decir que ese fresita los aniquilo a todos, pero si él se asusta de todo inclusive de las arañas

Josue: Bien él actúa así por un estúpido juramento que se le impuso sino sería muy diferente las cosas

Fiona: ¿juramento?

Josue: si el juro dejar de ser el guerrero que fue, y seria alguien completamente diferente como castigo por eso es así de afeminado, aunque sé que no se ha deshecho de su antiguo traje de guerra y armas, mmm creo que están en ese cuarto escondido que está en su laboratorio

Marshall: no es posible yo eh entrado en ese cuarto ciento de veces y solo hay foto de Fiona

Josue: oh que buena distracción y dime revisaste el cuarto o solo las destrozaste las fotos sin seguir mirando

Marshall: eh solo las destruí

Fiona: fotos mías como las consiguió

Josue: eh creo que las hizo con una vieja cámara que reparo por pura casualidad y aburrimiento

Marshall: quieres que lo mate no

Josue: na de todos modos era fachada que le gustaba Fiona él también está casado al igual de mí, bueno está la diferencia que él sigue teniendo contacto con su esposa

Fiona: o.O

Josue: como dije de seguro que verán al verdadero Dulce Príncipe, oh y si no me creen creo que uno de los tatarabuelos de Jake tiene una imagen del antiguo Gumball como él era antes

Fiona: eso sí que es interesante, vamos Finn no crees que es interesante (o.o)U FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN

Josue: oh ya se fue bien entonces vayámonos nosotros también

Marshall: jajajaja

Fiona; jum esto se los voy a cobrar ya lo verán

**_Los tres se fueron donde se encontraba Jake y Arcoíris no tardaron mucho ya que estaban a medio camino de su casa, al llegar Jake no pudo evitar llorar y abrazar a su hermano quien también lo abrazo fuertemente_**

Josue: Jake yo también te es extrañado mucho por cierto me puedes hacer un pequeño favor no sé si te acuerdas de ese reproductor de hologramas que me mostraste hace mucho tiempo aun lo conservas

Jake: eh, si lo tengo en la cocina lo uso para balancear la mesa por que esta desnivelada *nota que Finn no se encontraba y se estaba preguntando en donde está o si le paso algo*

Marshall: ooook

Jake: *se va a la cocina y regresa con el reproductor* eh hermano no quiero sonar un poco odioso, pero quienes son ellos *mira a Marshall y a Fiona*

Josue: oh ellos bueno te diré que mientras viajábamos y entrenábamos Finn y yo, nos encontramos con ellos, por así decirlo

Fiona: ya dile que soy la hermana de Finn

Jake: o.O

Josue: Fiona no pudiste ser más salvaje al decirlo, pero si es verdad nos enteramos de ciertas cositas durante el viaje como de que Finn tiene una hermana y de que son por así decirlo son familiares míos sus padres al parecer son descendientes de los mis únicos familiares que pudieron refugiarse durante de la Guerra de los Champiñones y él es vampiro mmmmm oh si y primo de Marcy

Marshall: qué onda, y disculpa la insensible de aquí

Fiona: *enojada*

Jake: oook, eh a todo esto ya que topamos el tema familia en donde esta Finn

Josue: Finn en casa de Marcy en estos momentos

Jake y Fiona: queeee

Jake: hermano Marcy está que irradia de rabia porque se fueron y Finn nunca le dio razones de vida, además de que descubrió que a mí me llegaban cartas suyas oh mejor dichas tuyas

Josue: oh, bueno eso Finn tendrá que solucionarlo por sí mismo así que vamos a ver el vídeo

**_Mientras tanto Finn ya había llegado a casa de Marcy, y antes de tocar la puerta, se oyen unos golpes desde adentro risas, y cosas cayéndose_**

Marceline: bastardo, como te atreves a atacarme Ash, tú y tus secuaces me las pagarán

Ash: jajaja no mar-mar no pasara, con ese collar que te pusiste creyendo que era un regalo de ese estúpido humano, jajajaj no podrás usar tus poderes, ahora sométete o te matare, tú sí que serás un buen regalo para el Linch

Finn: Linch, me las pagaras maldito *abre la puerta a patadas y como un rayo Finn salta sobre uno de los que estaban alado de Ash y después tiro al otro*

Ash: pero que, qué demonios, pero si es el humanito, viniste a salvar a esta perra *coge a Marceline de la cabellera y la hace golpear con el filo del sofá haciéndola perder el conocimiento*

**_Finn se enoja y saca un espada negra como la noche misma y con un aura muy poderosa_**

Ash: no no puede ser, esa espada se parece a

Finn: no no es la de la nochosfera, esa solo la pueden usar Hunson Abader y su descendencia o familiares, esta espada es de una dimensión diferente *los ojo de Finn de azul como el mar se vuelve rojo como la sangre* esta proviene de la dimensión que los antiguos humanos como yo la llamaban el Infierno y hay aprendí algunas cosas *en un instante Finn la había acabado con los ayudantes de Ash*

Ash: tú monstruo, aléjate de mí

Finn: creo que te aria muy bien estar ahí, estarás en casa *de la nada Finn hace un corte a un costado de él y se abre un portal el cual succiona a Ash*

Ash: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**_Después de unas horas Finn ya había curado a Marcy y la había llevado a su cuarto_**

Finn: perdóname por irme mucho tiempo


	7. La Calma antes de La Tormenta Cap7 Part1

Josuhe: *ve de lejos el castillo del Dulce Reino, sentado en el filo del dulce muro* aquí fue donde todo cambio, para mí, quien diría que me enamoraría *se mira la marca en su hombro* tanto que eh echo un juramento de por vida

Desconocida: No solo tú se ha enamorado de por vida querido

Josuhe: eh! Quien está ahí, pero si eres tu Bonnibel eh yo solo estaba recordando

Bonnibel: a quien más esperabas ver por aquí y si yo también se ve venir aquí a recordar sobre todo lo bueno más que lo malo *Josuhe se comienza a reír* veo que Finn y tú ha regresado a salvo, de tú entrenamiento

Josuhe: si pero a no es ese niño inmaduro que era de eso te lo aseguro, pero sigue siendo igual de inocente jejeje hay ya lo quiero ver cuando tenga que tratar con ciertos temas será bastante cómico

Bonnibel: ya veo *un poco triste* cuando comenzara la guerra contra el Linch

Josuhe: Pronto, recuerda que no solo con el Linch, también él a de levantar a los zombis de la antigua Guerra de los Champiñones, pero no te preocupes, ya regreso tu héroe *de caído y sobre todo con un dolor en el corazón* Finn

Bonnibel: Finn es el Héroe de 000 *abraza espalda* Tú eres mi héroe personal y mi marido, Finn tenía razón sobre ti y sobre mis sentimientos, deje que mis miedos se apoderaran de mí y casi pierdo algo importante no quiero que eso pase ya eh perdido mucho tiempo y no lo quiero seguir haciendo

Josuhe: *completamente rojo de la vergüenza* jejejeje me alegro haber dejado a Marshall y Fiona con Jake, quisiera tener un momento de intimidad contigo, pero hay que llamar a todos los líderes de los Reinos y bueno hacer una rápida proclamación o no Reina del Dulce Reino *besa apasionadamente*

Bonnibel: lo sé, pero lo de proclamación de Reina *ruborizada* esperemos hasta que todo pase, al menos lo formal

Josuhe: ok, ahora *la besa* a llamar a todos, por cierto terminaste el dispositivo

Bonnibel: si pero tú crees que funcione

Josuhe: tiene que funcionar, sino hoy comeré cubitos de hielo *Bonnibel se ríe un poco* ok, vamos hay que alistar las cosas y llamare a los muchachos

Bonnibel: a todo esto en donde esta Finn

Josuhe: Finn, él está con su Reina

**_Mientras tanto en casa de Marcy, ya han pasado unas horas desde que ella había perdido la conciencia producto del golpe que sufrió_**

Marceline: mm oh que dolor de Finn! Finn! *se trata de levantar pero su cuerpo aún está débil y vuelve a caer*

Finn: Marcy Marcy tranquila, yo estoy aquí, no te preocupes

Marceline: co-como

Finn: bueno ya no soy el niñito que salió de aquí hace 6 años y me eh hecho un poco más fuerte

Marceline: *no se había dado cuenta pero es verdad que el cuerpo de Finn tenía más musculatura que antes y tiene mayor altura* Fi-Finn *se acerca para besarlo cuando suena el teléfono de Marceline*

Finn: eh *pensando* ah no puedo creer lo tan cerca *vuelve su atención a Marceline* será mejor que contestes puede que sea importante

Marceline: si, *pensando* mierda matare al idiota que me quito esta oportunidad *contestando la llamada* si quien es

Josuhe: soy yo Marcy necesito, que Finn y tú se vengan ahora no pierdan el tiempo dándose besitos *Marceline se sonroja al escuchar esto* ok es importante

Marceline: eh está bien, pero por que la urgencia

Josuhe: tenemos que tratar un tema muy delicado y tenemos que conversarlo con todos los gobernantes y sus hijas

Marceline: y eso cual seria

Josue: guerra por eso necesitamos a todos vengan ya

**_No se demoraron mucho ya que como ya había anocheciendo el sol no le hacía daño a Marcy, una vez llegado al Dulce Reino, en el salón principal estaban las princesas de los de más Reinos con sus padres._**

Finn: oh *nervioso* todos están aquí

Josue: no aún no están todos *se abre un portal y sale un hombre con traje* ok ahora ya estamos la mayoría, podemos empezar

Marceline/Marshall: Pa-dre/Tío

Finn: espera porque también está él aquí

Josue: porque necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible y eso incluye a Hunson, además que él, yo y Simón tenemos experiencia en pelear contra el Linch.

Marceline: es mentira, Simón es era solo un humano

Josue: *regresa a ver a Hunson y este mira hacia otro lado* Hudson no le contaste, bien explicare todo pero pongan orden y Finn *se acerca al oído y le dice* espero que tu ex-novia no arme un alboroto porque sales con Marcy

Finn: que ella también está aquí

Josue: claro pues, ella es la Reina *a escuchar esto Finn se puso nervioso*

**_Una vez dicho esto todos se colocaron en sus lugares y Finn y Josue se pusieron en medio_**

Josue: bien, todos saben que el Linch pronto nos atacara él ha estado planeando este golpe desde hace mucho y es por eso estuvo buscando desechos tóxicos es para aumentar su fuerza y con él planea también traer a su ejército necesitamos la ayuda de todos los reinos si queremos ganar, solo no podremos, caeremos, ninguno de ustedes podrán con todo su poder, la primera vez solo logramos herirlo para hacer que hiberne y eso lo hicimos, el Rey de la Nochosfera, Simón el Rey Helado y Yo he-el *mira a Bonnibel y está mueve su cabeza en signo de aprobación y le sonríe* el actual Rey del Dulce Reino

**_Esto último dejo en shock a todos y susurraban_**

Todos: eso quiere decir que la Dulce Princesa es en realidad la Dulce Reina no puede ser, esto no es posible, cuando paso esto

Bonnibel: esto ya lleva mucho tiempo, pero ahora no es el momento más adecuado para hablar de ese tema

Reina Flama: esto no se pude pasar por alto, nos deben una explicación AHORA *se hace grande y por un breve momento pierde el control de sus poderes de fuego y sale una llamada, pero ni a unos metros aparece una barrera de fuego verde*

Josue: Reina Flama le pido que se calme *al cruzar miradas la Reina Flama nota que un ojo el igual al Linch y esto hace que su cuerpo se apague poco a poco hasta regresar a su forma normal* TENGAN ESTO CLARO NO ME IMPORTA QUE DUDEN DE MI, QUE ME ODIEN, Y LLORIQUEEN POR MI, PERO SI SE ATREVEN A TOCAR A MI REINA AL TERMINAR ESTA GUERRA OZ CAZARE A TODOS LOS RESPONSABLES Y LOS HARE SUFRIR ENTENDIDO

Todos: ...

Finn: mi eh

Josue: Tío es más fácil así

Finn: tío, tal vez se pasó, pero lo entiendo a mí tampoco me gustaría que hagan lo que les parezca a la persona que más me importa. Ha sí que a centrarse en lo que importa.

**_Después de mucha discusión y algunas preparaciones de ataque_**

Finn: bien tenemos también con nosotros dos representantes del Reino de AAA

Gumball: tres querrás decir, mmm bueno cuatro si contamos a la Reina Helada, y este es su Rey Helado

Marceline/Marshall: Simón/Simone

Josue: te tardaste demasiado, muy bien a ponerle el dispositivo, a Simón y eh Simone, solo espero que esto los de vuelva

**_Mientras Josuhe procedía a usar el dispositivo, Gumball hablaba con los representantes de los reinos de 000, y eso llevo al plato fuerte quien era Josue, porque podía sacar llamas verdes y como era eso de que Hunson, el Rey Helado y él se habían enfrentado al Linch ya una vez_**

Gumball: bien eso solo les dirá uno de ellos *en ese instante todos miraron a Hunson Abader ya que Josue había salido para usar el dispositivo para que los Reyes Helados dejen de estar locos por las coronas*

Bonnibel: por favor dinos que paso ese día

Hunson: bien esto es algo que no quería decirle a nadie y menos a ti Marceline, sabiendo los sentimientos que tienes por Simón Petrikov, pero si nosotros vimos el poder que tiene y es muy grande, los tres fuimos guiados los residuos de la última explosión cuando llegue Josue ya estaba en el lugar peleando con la entidad que es conocida como el Linch. Después y como último llego El Rey helado, nosotros solo frenamos a este ser combinando nuestros poderes pero lo único que conseguimos es que entre en un estado de reposo, no logramos liquidar lo ya que nosotros a pesar de ser tres nos costó mucho poder dejarlo en ese estado y terminamos agotados completamente

Josue: y no se debe tomara la ligera, en esta guerra muy posiblemente no se pueda evitar las bajas, eso nos incluye a nosotros tres Hunson, pero que se le va hacer, a todo esto Marcy Marshall tengo un regalo para ustedes

Desconocido: Ma-Marcy

Marceline: no no puede ser

Desconocida: Marshall

Marshall: ...


	8. La Calma antes de La Tormenta Cap7 Part2

Josue: si Marcy es

Marceline: Simón *corre y lo abrasa, y obvio llora de la emoción*

Simón (Rey Helado): ya ya, yo también te extrañaba

Finn: eh mucho gusto *nervioso* y usted que tanto recuerda

Simón (RH): no tanto, mis recuerdos están mesclados

Josue: espero que no me te hayas olvidado de mí o de Hunson

Hunson: jum

Simón (RH): si, lo recuerdo *mira a Hunson y él también lo mira*

Josue: bien bien después de esta guerra si quieren se matan entre si ahora no, el Linch vendrá por nosotros *regresa a mirar a Finn y Fiona* y querrá ver como esta su mayor obstáculo

Simon&Hunson: está bien

Marshall: no puede creerlo Simone, tú estas

Desconocida: si estoy cuerda de nuevo

Simón: oh sobre, eso de Simone en realidad es

Finn: pero es Betty

Simón: si ella en realidad se llama Betty mi antigua prometida *mira a Finn* como sabes de ella

Finn: bien una vez entraste en mi casa y tenías un video en el cual se veía a ti y en ella mencionaste a Betty además de que se veía una foto de ella que llevabas contigo

Josue: antigua, es que has encontrado a otra prometida *recibe un codazo de parte de Marcy*

Betty: ya te lo dije Simón no eh dejado de ser tú prometida en todo este tiempo

Simón (RH): eh, si

Reina Flama: si si muy bonito pero aun necesitamos una explicación de lo que paso después

Marcy: *se le iba tirar encima de ella pero Finn la cogió del brazo*

Josue: soy el indicado para despejar dudas, primero el Linch y yo somos familia, somos hermanos, o mejor dicho lo fuimos, él era un científico que junto con otros científicos más buscaban la respuesta más grande que en esos tiempos había y era descifrar el Genoma Humano, bueno el Linch está interesado en otra cosa la cual era saber cómo impedir el envejecer y lo logro pero con un gran efecto secundario la apariencia que él tiene ahora es el efecto

Princesa Tortuga: pero como es que tú

Josue: cómo es que eh conservado mi apariencia humana, bueno cuando el Linch creo en cantidades la sustancia, él bebió, de un frasco aparte dicha sustancia, mientras que a mí me calló esta sustancia mezclada con la radiación de la bomba, es por eso que mi cuerpo no sufrió las mismas mutaciones

Reina Flama: entonces es tu culpa que el exista por no detenerlo cuando debiste hacerlo y de Finn como héroe debió destruirlo hace mucho

Marceline: tú maldito cerillo, como te atreves a culpar a

Finn: tienes razón Reina Flama mis descuidos permitieron que el Linch matase a mi maestro y tenga el poder que tiene ahora

Marceline: Finn no no es

Finn: shh *poniendo un dedo en sus labios*

Josue: es por eso que Finn y yo junto a Fiona hemos entrenado para arreglar nuestros errores *comienza a temblar la tierra a lo cual todos se asustan menos cuatro personas*

Hunson Abadeer: Así que

Simón&Betty: es todo

Dulce Princesa: Su poder

Reina Flama: cómo es posible Finn solo eres

Finn: Si solo soy un Humano uno de los últimos y como uno de los últimos tengo que ser el más fuerte y el mejor por mi maestro, *mira a Jake* por mi hermano *mira a Fiona* mi hermana *saca la Espada del Caos* por el amor de mi vida Marcy y por todo el mundo

**_Todos estaban fríos, pues Finn tenía en sus manos, la espada del infierno, esa espada que era considerada un mito_**

Josue: los humanos iniciamos, este problema, y los humanos los terminaremos, *sus apariencia cambia radicalmente*

Fiona: *saca una espada de diamante* Si *teniendo un aura carmesí a su alrededor*

Hunson: jajaja ya veo que es lo que vio mi hija en ti Finn

Reina Flama: *estaba muy enojada pues no creía lo que veía* eso no lo acepto *se mueve así delante pero su cuerpo se detiene*

Josue: no cometa una estupidez y menos ahora

Finn: ya no soy el niñito tonto y descuidado del pasado así que si veo que alguien intenta hacerle daño a lo que me importa no dudare en rebanarle la cabeza así sea un viejo conocido

**_Ambos estaban de lado a lado de la Reina Flama estaba siendo detenida una por Finn con la Espada del Caos (conocida por los demás como Infernal o del infierno) y otro por Josue con su brazo del cual le salía una especie de garra justo rozándole en el cuello, y ambos tenían un brillo de negro *Josue* y azul *Finn* muy potente que paralizaba a los más cercanos a ellos_**

Finn: oh y tampoco soy tan débil y frágil como antes

Josue: si quieres puedes iré y unirte al Linch si lo deseas por mí me da igual pero toma esto en cuenta, que así me facilitas las cosas pues podre matarte sin piedad por destruir el corazón de Finn

Reina Flama: *se sentía indefensa, tal y como cuando conoció a Finn, cuando estaba en aquel encierro, sin poder hacer nada*

Simón: ya veo, así que entrenaron muy fuerte estos años como esperaría de Josue

Betty: veo porque la Dulce Princesa se enamoró de él esa caballerosidad ya no se ve en estos tiempos

Hunson: para serte sincero el único soltero eres tú Simón

Simón: lo sé eso se arreglara después de esta guerra

Josue: *se mueve normalmente junto a Finn después de dejar helada a la Reina Flama* Gumball, necesito que regreses a AAA junto a Marshall y Fiona preparen todo el ira allá nosotros prepararemos las demás defensas de este lado

Finn: Princesa Slime aun tienes los armamentos que se le fueron confiscados a su hermana

Princesa Slime: si aún están

Finn: bien los necesitaremos

Padre de la actual Reina Flama: Veo que la Reina Flama se en muy malas condiciones para seguir dirigiendo esto así que tomare el control de ahora en adelante

Josue: te tardeaste Rey Flama *padre de Princesa Flama* te fuiste a dar una vueltas

Rey Flama: más o menos nosotros nos organizaremos los más viejos y experimentados irán al frente del ataque y los jóvenes se quedara a cuidar el Reino

Bonnibel: bien llevaremos a los dulces habitantes a los cuartos especiales

Un guerrero: no necesitan refuerzos no sé por lo que no tiene muchos, para defenderse

Josue: agradezco tu preocupación, pero *los ojos se encienden hasta obtener un color verde* yo soy el ejercito del Dulce Reino y de su gobernante

Guerrero: *se queda mudo y pensando agradezco que este de nuestro lado por ahora*

Dulce Princesa: bien eso será todo por ahora vallan a ponerse listos

**_En la sala principal se encontraban Finn y Fiona quienes se despedían, lo mismo hacia Gumball_**

Josue: Finn es hoy no

Finn: si ya ha pasado bastante desde que Billy murió

Jake: hermano quieres hacerle no sé un homenaje

Josue: quieren ir a la gruta y hay hacer algo entre nosotros nomas que dicen

Finn&Jake: bien

Marshall: chicos yo tengo que ir con Marceline voy a hablar con ella de un asunto que creo que ha durado demasiado

Josue: le vas a decir que le paso a su madre no es verdad

Marshall: si acaso tú sabes lo que le paso

Josue: estuve con Hunson cuando la enterró y lloro por ella es por eso que es como es ahora Hunson se enojara contigo pero se le pasara

**_Dicho eso Marshall solo asentó con la cabeza y se fue a buscar a Marceline, mientras los tres hermanos, compañeros de aventuras se fueron donde vivió un grande de estas tierras fueron a la casa de Billy_**

Finn: *derrama una lagrima* si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte yo tal vez

Josue: hubieses muerto Finn sé muy bien que tu levantaste a Billy no existe otra persona que lo hubiese logrado tú y Jake reanimaron a un viejo héroe ahora solo nos queda seguir los pasos que él dejo

Jake: es verdad, y la mejor forma de honrar a su memoria es derrotando de una vez por todas al Linch

Finn&Josue: si

Linch (forma original): jejej que conmovedor

**_Todos regresan a mirar y no podrían creer lo que miraban_**


	9. Declaración de Guerra Cap 8

Marshall: en donde rayos sea metido esta chica, *mira por todos lados, posibles, hasta encontrarse con la Dulce Princesa* chicle, sabes en donde se ha metido la tonta de mi prima

Bonnibel: si porque tan ansioso en verla

Marshall: la estoy buscando desde hace un muy buen rato porque tengo que hablar con ella

Bonnibel: *pensativa* creo que debió de irse a la casa de Finn, porque ella ya se fue del dulce castillo

Marshall: en serio *pensando* esta *mira a Bonnibel* muy bien gracias chi- *se le viene a la mente un imagen de un Josue con toda el aura encendida diciendo "con que molesta a mi Reina eh, creo que aún no te he dado mi bendición por estar con mi única sobrina no, permíteme"*

Bonnibel: Marshall estas bien estas algo pálido y no lo digo porque tu piel ya es de ese tono sino porque está más de lo normal

Marshall: eh si si no te preocupes eh no te quito más tiempo me voy *sale a toda carrera hacia la casa de Finn*

Bonnibel: ¬¬ se nota que son primos Marceline y él *suspiro* tengo un mal presentimiento será por esta próxima guerra, Gumball tiene más experiencia que yo tal vez él sepa como tranquilizarme

**_Mientras tanto en donde era la antigua morada de Billy la Gruta se encontraban Finn, Jake y Josue recordando lo que les habían enseñado pero fueron interrumpidos por alguien_**

Jake: que quien es usted y que es lo que hace aquí

Linch: oh no se preocupen jejeje solo eh venido a decirle adiós

Finn; maldito tú sabiendo lo que haz echo te atreviste a venir aquí, no no te lo perdonare *iba a saltar pero una mano se le puso enfrente*

Jake: pero hermano cálmate quien es este sujeto

Josue: ese Jake es la forma original de aquel que una vez yo llame hermano, * mira al Linch* veo que has podido recuperar algo de tu forma humana pero un sigues siendo un esqueleto sin nada por dentro

Jake: espera este es el

Linch: si esta es mi verdadera forma por así decirlo, pronto destruiré sus patéticos reinos tal y como hice con su maestro y con vuestros padres ajajaja

Finn: que quieres decir

Linch: yo mate a tus padre Finn jajaja y pronto destruiré la última cosa que es importante para ti *desaparece en un cortina de humo *

Jake: tenemos que volver al Dulce Reino y rápido

**_Mientras tanto en casa de Finn_**

Marceline: porque si fue Finn si decirme nada

**Flashback**

Finn: Marcy ya vuelvo iré a cierto lugar con mi hermano y Josue volveré pronto

Marceline: entonces yo también iré con ustedes así estaré algo tranquila de que algo te pase

Finn: no Marc, quiero que vallas y me esperes en mi casa además ya no son tan débil no tienes de que preocuparte solo será un momento nada más

Marceline: pero no importa cuanta fuerza tengas aun eres mortal aun te pueden herir *con lágrimas en los ojos* aun puedes morir

Finn: eh si Marcy hazme caso y ve a casa además voy con Josue, él es inmortal y me salvara de cualquier herida mortal *en eso muy lejos de hay Josue era jalado de las orejas por Bonnibel pues ella había escuchado sin querer lo que Finn dijo*

Marceline: pe- *es interrumpida por un beso de su amado*

Finn: no te preocupes si todo saldrá bien ya lo veras

**Fin del Flashback**

Marceline: Finn eres un tonto

Marshall: eh y por qué es un tonto

Marceline: *salta de la impresión* que que es lo que haces aquí pensé que te avías ido a AAA con Fiona y Gumball

Marshall: ellos se adelantaron yo los seguiré después primero tengo que encargarme de algo muy importante

Marceline: y bien en que tengo que ver yo

Marshall: Marceline Abadeer *esto hizo que Marcy se pusiera seria pues no era común que la llaman por su nombre completo* te contestare la mayor duda que has tenido toda tu vida te diré que paso con mi tía es decir con tu madre

Marceline: tú lo sabe en verdad lo sabes donde esta ella

Marshall: el en donde esta no lo sé, solo lo paso *mira a Marceline* Marcy lo siento pero tu mama está muerta lleva mucho tiempo que lo está pero no por las razones que tú crees ella murió por salvar a unos humanos que huían de los desastres de la Guerra de los Champiñones ahora que lo pienso se parecen mucho a Finn pero eso no tiene nada que ver mejor dicho ella se interpuso entre una llamas de radiación y al parecer esto la debilito mucho cuando tu papa se dio cuenta de que tu madre había corrido a salvar a los humanos y no paso por el portal para llegar a la Nochosfera él fue a buscarla pero cuando la hallo era demasiado tarde ella está muy mal y no podía hacer nada para salvarla como último deseo de ella le hizo prometer a tu padre que no dañaría a los humanos que ella salvo y que te protegería como a del lugar por eso él se encontró con Josue y Simón en la pelea en contra del Linch en su despertar y es por eso que no te pudo llevar al a Nochosfera salió muy mal herido de allí y por eso nunca te dijo dónde estaba tu mamá después de pelear él la enterró y se dirigió a la Nochosfera y el resto tú ya lo conoces

Marceline: no no *comienza llorar sin control* di-dime que no es cierto

Marshall: que más yo quisiera pero no lamentablemente no es así

**_En eso llega Finn a casa y encuentra a Marcy llorar y sin dudar va a consolarla_**

Marceline: Finn por favor no te vallas, quédate te lo ruego

Finn: *la abraza fuertemente* claro que si

**_Marshall al ver esto sin decir nada más se fue, como entro sigilosamente y sin que nadie lo viese_**


	10. Vida o Muerte Cap 9

**_Se ve salir a Marshall de la fortaleza del árbol y tomar rumbo hacia AAA pero observo a lo lejos dos personas eran Josue y Jake se acerca a ellos y los frena_**

Marshall: qué onda que paso con ustedes que van todo alocado

Jake: *fatigado* es que nos acabamos de encontrar con el cómo es que se hizo llamar *mirando a Josue*

Josue: en serio *se golpea la frente* ah Jake no tienes remedio

Marshall: !

Josue: nos encontramos con el Linch bueno ahora se hace llamar Kuro no kasai shisha

Marshall: que debes estar bromeando eso explica por qué Finn entro como un loco a la fortaleza del árbol

Josue: si veo que nuestra preocupación fue un poco exagerada Marshall necesito que vallas lo más rápido con Gumball y dile lo que te acabo de decir y también que está ya al 100%, Jake quédate con Finn por si necesita ayuda

Jake: ok en seguida *se estira para llegar lo más rápido a la fortaleza*

Marshall: y tú que aras?

Josue: yo iré con Bonnibel le diré lo que está pasando y pediré que pase el informe a los demás Reinos de 000

**_Marshall asiente entonces y se va volando a toda velocidad y Josue también se dirige al Dulce Reino_**

**_En el palacio del Dulce Reino Josue se reúne con Mentita_**

Josue: Mentita necesito que le digas a Bon- a la Dulce Reina que él ya está con todos sus poderes y que muy pronto su cuerpo estará regenerado y que ahora se hace llamar Kuro no Kasai Shisha

Mentita: está bien se lo diré a ella y los demás gobernantes

Josue: bien si me necesitan estaré en uno de los cuartos de invitados

Mentita: y por qué mejor no duerme con la Dulce Reina

Josue: buen intento Mentita pero sabes bien que yo ya perdí ese derecho hace mucho si eso es todo me retiro

Mentita: *pensando* esos dos en verdad que son el uno para el otro mientras ella pone excusas para el amor, el otro prefiere sacrificarlo por su felicidad *se va a dar los comunicados mientras suspira profundamente*

**_Mientras en la Fortaleza_**

Marceline: Finn que pasa pareciese que alguien se hubiese muerto

Finn: *se sobresalta y se pone un poco nervioso* no es eso es que

Marceline: que *levantando una ceja*

Finn: *pensando* rayos que invento

Jake: que paso que paso pillines

Finn y Marceline seguían abrazados muy fuertemente hasta ese momento y al separarse los dos se pusieron rojos como tomate

Jake: creo que debí demorarme más

Finn&Marceline: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE

Jake: jejejeje está bien quieren que prepare la merienda antes de irme donde arcoíris

Marceline: no te preocupes que yo sé que are así ve nomas Jake

Jake: está bien *mira a Finn que está detrás de Marceline haciendo señas para que no se valla* bueno hermano nos vemos chao Marceline cuídense si

Marceline: si si valla *regresa a ver a Finn* bien ya regreso voy a cocinar

Finn: s-si je je me voy a bañar *pensando* maldición Jake está me la pagas

**_Mientras tanto en el cuarto de invitados de Josue_**

Josue: *suspiro* como quisiera tener una guitarra cualquiera hasta me conformo con el bajo de Marcy o Marshall *mira a la luna*

Y es que me eh convertido  
En un muerto vivo  
que ya no siente Amor  
ya que en su corazón  
solo lleva odio, pura oscuridad  
y mucha desesperacióooooooon

**_Josue estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de lo que pasaba a su alrededor ya que había entrado una visita que no espera era Bonnibel que había escuchar la canción sin querer ella iba a salir sin que la notara pero _**

**_*pum-pa-splash*_**

Josue: eh!... *regresa a ver a su costado y mira como Bonnibel había tirado un jarrón que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de la habitación* Bonni-Dulce Reina que hace aquí *con un tono de nerviosismo e incomodidad*

Bonnibel: que es lo que te pasa por que desde que termino la reunión estas así *Josue solo mira hacia otro lado sin responder* te escuche conversar con algunos gobernantes *Josue rápidamente la regresa a ver* si pero ya deberías saber que a mí no me interesa lo que los demás gobernantes digan del reino por el hombre del cual me eh enamorado y casado

Josue: Bonnibel deberías saber que no solo es por los gobernantes también es

Bonnibel: si lo sé sé que es por ancianos pero ya veré como me las arreglo *se apega al pecho de Josue cubriendo su rostro* solo te pido que no te vallas de mi lado de nuevo *derramando lagrimas * te lo suplico yo sé que no eres ese ser lleno de odio y desesperación también sé que por qué estas así es por el haber vuelto a ver a tu hermano no es así tú no eres igual a él

Josue: *la abraza* se ve que sigo siendo un tonto que no aprende porque sigo lastimando a la persona que más me importa te juro mi Reina que no iré de tu lado nunca mas

**_Esa noche la Bonnibel y Josue disfrutaron un noche de pasión recordando el por qué se amaban, recorriendo cada parte de sus cuerpos llegando hasta más allá del placer_**

**_Mientras transcurría esto en cambio Finn pensaba mucho lo que había pasado en la gruta, esto lo hacía bañándose mientras Marceline cocinaba algo_**

Finn: que are mi tío me dijo que en esta guerra habrá muchas bajas pero al ver su mirada parecieses como si él quisiese pelear pero inclusivo dando su vida por exterminarlo ah no puedo perder a alguien más y peor que eh descubierto que tengo familiares conmigo que no estoy solo en este mundo no puedo dejarlo *en eso sale del baño*

Marceline: FIIIIIIIIINN a comer ven

Finn: si sobrevivo esta noche claro está YA VOY

**_Finn baja y no podía creer lo que veía en la mesa claro aparte de que Marceline estaba sentada esperándolo para comer_**

Marceline: que pasa Finn pareces sorprendido ¬¬ no me digas que creías que no sabía cocinar solo por el hecho de que como cosas de color rojo o si

Finn: *nervios al 1000x1000* no como cre-es Marcy yo no aria algo como eso

Marceline: aja entonces empecemos a comer

**_Mientras ellos comían Marceline decidió preguntarle algunas cosas como por que decidieron ir por la espada del caos y lo del Reino de AAA_**

Marceline: Finn ten algunas curiosidades que quisiera que tú me las despejaras

Finn: si Marcy dime nomas que es lo que te inquieta

Marceline: bueno lo que me inquieta es que quisiera saber cómo es que decidiste ir por la espada del caos si tu no conocías de su existencia a-a-además como es te enteraste del Reino de AAA

Finn: tranquila Marcy *Marcy se calma un poco pues de tantas preguntas que tenía no sabía cuál más decir* con lo que respecta a la primera pregunta como tú dices no sabía nada de la espada del caos pero mi hermano o mejor dicho tío propiamente dicho si la conocía y no solo eso parece que también estuvo un buen tiempo en esa dimensión *esto extraño a Marcy* la razón por la que fui sin titubear es que él me dijo "Finn si quieres enfrentarte a Lucían oh inclusive al Linch ya sea la marioneta de esqueletos que ha estado usando o su forma original tendrás que volver más fuerte hay una dimensión en la cual podrás mejorar eh inclusive si todo sale como espero obtendrás el remplazo de la espada de sangre de demonio de la familia pero Finn este entrenamiento te pondrá al borde de la muerte no aseguró que regreses con vida yo no te cuidare ya que también me pondré a entrenar en esa dimensión" *Marceline estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba* si Marcy pero era la única forma devolverme fuerte aunque aún no domino la espada del caos tanto como quisiese

Marceline: cuando vea a Josue le are pagar por la tortura que debiste a ver pasado

Finn: jajaja ya Marcy no exageres, aunque si estuve varias veces cerca de morir *suspira* lo del reino de AAA fue por pura coincidencia que lo encontramos cuando regresamos de la dimensión donde entrenábamos.

Marceline: oh, ya veo solo fue coincidencia

Finn: si bueno solo eso te diré Marcy ahora me voy a dormir

Marceline: eh Finn eso no es justo quiero que contestes mis demás preguntas

Finn: todo a su debido tiempo ya se tengo una idea y sé que te ha de gustar esta idea a full

Marceline: haber dila

Finn: bueno porque no dormimos los dos además Jake y Josue no están así que no tendremos problemas

Marceline: Finn no sabía que eras así de pervertido *Finn se pone rojo de la vergüenza* ja ja ja ja tranquilo Finn se lo que me quisiste decir y si me gusta esa idea *le da un beso *

**_Ya en la cama_**

Finn: buenas noche Marcy

Marceline: Buenas noche mi héroe

**_Al día siguiente en el Dulce Reino_**

Mentita: tengo que ir a ver a la princesa, *va a la habitación y no la encontró lo cual no le extraño así que se fue al laboratorio* como tampoco está aquí donde estará *comenzó a caminar al a habitación donde se encontraba Josue durmiendo* Josue necesi-

Josue: mmm 10 min más *abraza a Bonnibel por reacción* Bonnibel deja dormir más

Bonnibel: mmm

Josue: eh! *abre bien los ojos y mira que Bonnibel se encontraba en sus brazos aun dormida entonces dirige su mirada a la puerta* Men-Mentita jejejeje

Mentita: no los interrumpo más cuando terminen los espero en el comedor para que desayunen no se tarden mucho si *sale mentita*

Bonnibel: que paso *se levanta *

Josue: nada solo que el desayuno será algo incómodo mi Reina *le roba un beso*

Bonnibel: *ruborizada* como que incomodidad por que

Josue: ya lo haz de descubrir haya ahora será mejor que nos pongas la ropa y bajemos a desayunar

Bonnibel: está bien

**_Se cambiaron rápidamente y bajaron de desayunar, en donde les esperaba un gran banquete_**

Josue&Bonnibel: que!

Mentita: bueno esto es para celebrar que la Princesa por fin tiene ya a un esposo y no nos tendremos que preocupar por la felicidad de ella

Dulce Reina: Mentita como *recordó las palabras de Josue y se pone toda colorada*

Josue: *pensando* veo que ya lo noto *se dirige a Mentita* gracias mentita *mira a Bonnibel* bueno vamos a comer

**_Se sentaron nomas y se pusieron a comer y claro no más faltaba que la Dulce Princesa comenzara a preguntarle a Josue en donde había estado todo este tiempo -bueno yo eh estado recorriendo el mundo al estilo de Marceline- esta respuesta la puso un poco enojada ya que aún no se lleva bien con ella y Josue lo noto es que era demasiado obvio_**

Josue: vamos Bonnibel hasta cuando seguirán enojadas las dos veras que ella es la novia de Finn que sería como familiar tuyo de ahora en adelante

Bonnibel: cuando ella se disculpe aremos los pases

Josue: hay mujeres no se puede vivir con ellas y peor sin ellas *escucha unas risa dulces*

**_Antes de que siguieran la conversación se abrió un portal que al principio los alarmo pero después notaron que era de la nochosfera y se relajaron un poco y de ahí salió un hombre con traje negro_**

Hunson: mí estimado Josue tenemos que hablar de algo pendiente que dejamos hace mucho

Josue: que no sé de qué hablas

Hunson: esto nos requiere a los tres

Josue. *pensativo* bien vamos pero me debes un desayuno *mira a Bonnibel* lo siento pero tengo que ir

Dulce Reina: ve no te preocupes cualquier cosa le pediré ayuda a Finn

**_Entonces se marchó con Hunson por el portal pues él dijo que así llegarían más rápido al reino helado_**

**_En el Reino Helado se encontraba Simón y Betty por fin juntos ya que habían recuperado la cordura por el dispositivo que habían hecho la Bonnibel y Gumball y poco a poco recuperaban la memoria los dos, en eso se abrió el portal en la sala de la cual salen Hunson y Josue_**

Josue: Simón donde estas sal tenemos que hablar según Hunson

Simón (RH): ya voy de qué es lo que quieren hablar

Hunson: bien lo primero señores que de esta tal vez nosotros no salgamos con vida

Simón (RH): se te olvido que gracias a mi corona soy inmortal

Hunson: no creo que con él sea una gran escusa

Josue: Hunson tiene razón Simón no es de mucha escusa además que ya tiene todos sus poderes solo espera que su cuerpo se regenere y comenzara la gran batalla

Simón: por cualquier caso no sabrás cuando atacará

Josue: si dentro de 5 días

Hunson: como sabes eso él te lo dijo

Josue: no es que dentro de 5 días cumplo años de ser vivo mejor día no escogerá para erradicar a todos es lo malo de ser mellizos


	11. Vida o Muerte II Cap10

Simón: por cualquier caso no sabrás cuando atacara

Josue: si, dentro de 5 días

Hunson: como sabes eso él te lo dijo

Josue: no es que dentro de 5 días cumplo años de ser vivo, mejor día no escogerá para erradicar a todos

Simón&Hunson: QUE

Josue: si, es lo malo de ser mellizos *esto dejo mudos a Hunson y a Simón*, de ahí es que él me dice mi otra mitad, por eso es que estaba pensando en una manera de que Finn pueda manejar aun 100% la Espada del Caos

Simón: pero no la manejara al 100

Josue: no aún no lo maneja del todo, es un humano

Hunson: y si lo mordiera un vampiro

Josue: como si Marceline lo hiciera

Simón: Hey que están pensando ustedes dos

Josue: no te alarmes no convertiremos a nadie, ni aremos que nadie muerda a nadie, además pienso que ese tema lo tendrán que ver ellos y no nosotros

Simón: si, me parece lo mejor

Hunson: está bien, entonces que aras

Josue: no lo sé si tan solo *mirando a Simón* alguien no hubiese destruido la Espada de Sangre de Demonio la podría mezclar con la Espada del Caos

Simón: que, no es mi culpa no estaba del todo cuerdo

**_En eso llega Betty quien estuvo escuchando la conversación desde el otro cuarto_**

Betty: y que tal si no van por las Espadas Divinas una de ellas podría servirles

Josue: si sería grandioso pero no se la ubicación exacta de la espadas

Hunson: mmmmm, aunque parezca una coincidencia yo poseo una de esas espadas pero el que me la dio me dijo que perdió la otra hace unos 90 años.

Todos: *miran con cara de asombro*

Josue: No me digas fue el pago por uno de tus tratos

Hunson: no el remplazo de uno

Simón: como así lo tomaste, no que lo tuyo son las almas

Hunson: lo son pero no voy a ser tan tonto como para no tomar una de esas poderosas armas, imagina todo el mal que podría realizar con ellas

Betty: ya *aun en shock* y por qué no la traen y ven si las pueden unir, inclusive Simón y yo los podemos ayudar para hacerlo

Josue. Sí, pero Betty no te ofendas pero saben cómo hacerlo

Simón: la corona nos enseñó varias cosas no solo la magia para el hielo

Josue: entonces me imagino que es lo mismo para los dos *pensando unos minutos* está bien vamos con los chicos, Simón y Betty alisten todo para hacer la unión y Hunson dime la ubicación en donde ese contratista perdió la otra Espada para ir a buscarla

Hunson: si creo que menciono el cráter que divide el Reino de OOO, y me imagino que quieres que los traiga aquí

Josue: si, alzo pero con la Espada

Betty: y tú que aras

Josue: yo como ya dije iré a buscar la otra espada y si está en ese cráter pues es mejor así podremos hacer dos combinaciones *suspira* por qué de todos los lugares tenía que ser ese no podría ser un lugar más tranquilo

Todos: !

Josue: una será la de Finn y la otra será para Fiona, me asegurare que de esta guerra mis dos sobrinos salgan de ella *modo serio* cueste lo que cueste

Hunson: je iré por la mocosa también *abre un portal y se va en el*

Simón: no hagas ninguna locura si

Josue: *una sonrisa de dibuja en su cara *nunca Simón *salta por la ventana y esto hace que Simón y Betty se asomen y vean que Josue irse esquiando*

Simón: ahhhhh

Betty: estará bien Simón vamos tenemos que preparar las cosas

Simón: eso espero de los tres él es el más impulsivo

**_En la Fortaleza Finn y Marceline estaban levantándose recién_**

Finn: *mira a Marceline un durmiendo* será mejor que haga el desayuno, creo recordar cómo hacer panqueques

**_Se cambia de ropa y se dirige a la cocina para preparar algo en eso llega en eso llega Hunson con Fiona por el portal_**

Fiona: hermano, donde estas

Finn: aquí que pasa *sale de la cocina* como es que llegaste aquí no se suponía que estabas en AAA

Hunson: yo la traje, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros y trae la espada del caos contigo

Finn: ok pero *es interrumpido por Marceline*

Marceline: ah Finn que haces aquí abajo, *baja puesto un bragas y con una bivirí pequeña* no me digas que me ibas a hacer el desayuno que dulce *no había notado que estaba su padre y Fiona*

Finn: *repitiendo en su mente estoy muerto, estoy muerto estoy muerto*

Fionna: O.O

Hunson: *tratando de no convertirse en un demonio gigante y matar a Finn* Ma-Marceline querida porque estas vestida así

Marceline: *regresa a mirar atrás* Pa-PAPA *sube corriendo a la habitación arriba y se cambia y después de unos minutos vuelve a bajar* papá que te trae aquí

Fiona: eh, veníamos a hacer algo con las espada de Finn y mía, espero no haber interrum-

Finn: no pasó nada solo dormimos en la misma habitación

Hunson: eso espero muchachito, aún no eh aprobado tu relación con mi hija

Marceline: Papá Ya soy una mujer de muchos años

Hunson: mejor ya vamos antes de que termine matando a tu noviecito

Finn: está bien pero a donde vamos

Fiona: al Reino Helado

**_Hunson abre el portal y entran Fiona, Finn y Marceline seguidos por su papá que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Finn por lo ocurrido en la mañana, al llegar al castillo del Rey Helado Simón los esperaba para empezar a ver si era posible la combinación de la dos espadas o sino procederían con la espada de cristal de Fiona_**

Simón: los esperaba, eh por que traes esa cara Hunson

Hunson: eso no te incumbe Simón concéntrate en lo que importa

**_Fiona detrás hacia señas para que no siga preguntando sobre el tema ya que sabía que eso irritaría más al padre de Marceline y posiblemente se quedara sin hermano o sin suegro (XD JAJAJA)_**

Simón: ta bueno, vengan pasen a la biblioteca por acá aremos lo de las espadas

**_En eso cae del techo una silueta de una persona al inicio no lo reconocen hasta que Betty quien está abajo donde callo la silueta dice "Josue" y todos bajan apresurados_**

Josue: auch ese aterrizaje dolió un montón, verán si ponen un letrero o una diferencia para saber que es el castillo si, *se levanta* algunos no sabemos cuál es cual por no vivir por aquí

Finn: tío que te paso por que llegaste así

Fiona: y estas tan maltratado

Marceline: pareciese como si vinieses de una guerra

Hunson: mmmmm no será que te entretuviste por el camino

Betty: ya ya lo importante es que llegaste con la espada no

Josue: si tenga aquí está la espada, y por los moretones, no se creó que acabo de atravesar varias capas de hielo y caer sin tener algo que amortigüe el golpe más que hielo

Los chicos: con cara de eh si, perdón pregunta estúpida

Hunson: ahora que más falta

Josue: yo irme al castillo del Dulce Reino para comunicarme con Gumball, y decirle que va a ver un cambio de planes necesito que este aquí con todas las armas y con sus guardianes mecánicos

Finn: pero dijiste que atacaría primero AAA

Fiona: si oh que no será así

Josue: lo siento chicos pero no el eliminara su mayor amenaza que soy yo y Finn y después de destruir todo este reino ira a AAA para acabar con Fiona otra futura amenaza y el Reino de AAA

Fiona: o no cake

Josue: le diré a Gumball que le avise y que venga con él

Fiona: si está bien

Josue: ustedes concéntrese en las espadas, *mueve sus hombros*

Marceline: seguro que estas bien

Josue: si, es solo que estos años no me han caído muy bien, ah me estoy haciendo viejo

Betty: será mejor que te apresures

Josue: ya me voy *sus ojos se oscurecen* perdón por lo de la casa pero tomare un atajo *y con sus manos cubiertas de llamas derrite la pared de hielo para salir rápido hacia el Dulce Reino*

Hunson: yo también me voy a alistar el ejército que peleara en esta guerra y le diré a Marshall que se aliste también.

Marceline: pa antes de que te vayas quiero hablar contigo a solas

Hunson: hija no pu-

Marceline: no papa no puede esperar más tiempo

Hunson: *intrigado* está bien vayamos a hablar

Simón: *mirar también intrigado, se iba a escabullir para escuchar la conversación pero Finn lo toma del hombro*

Finn: es algo que solo los dos deben hablar *suspira* y créame es muy triste

Simón: de acuerdo

Betty: la espada que me dio Hunson es compatible con la espada de cristal de Fiona así que con esa espada comenzaremos

Fiona: está bien

**_En la sala del castillo del Rey Helado_**

Hunson: y bien hija dime de que quieres hablar y si es sobre lo de esta mañana por favor me eh contenido mucho para no llevarme la alma de tu noviecito

Marceline: no no no es por eso, es más bien por mamá

Hunson: ya te lo eh dicho, no sé nada de ella

Marceline: porque me sigues mintiendo, ya se la verdad sé que ella está muerta, se cómo *comienza a llorar* murió

Hunson: Marcy hija *piensa MARSHALL* no quería hacerte daño de nuevo, es por eso que no te quise decir, fue por lo que paso con tu madre que me llevo a la decisión de que te muerda el Rey Vampiro, no quería perderte a ti también

Marceline: si *limpiándose las lágrimas* te entiendo ahora pero debiste decirme la verdad de todos modos

**_Hunson solo abraza a su hija durante un muy buen tiempo, y después le besa la frente y se va por el portal hacia la nochosfera, en eso el dulce palacio_**

Josue: Mentita, Men- *corre* que te paso por que estas así de herido

Mentita: ella el lab-boratorio

Josue: está bien *coge y ase un vendaje improvisado alrededor de la herida que tenía mentida* voy en seguida

**_Al llegar al laboratorio ve que todo estaba destruido, y más alborotado de que siempre está, camino unos pasos más hasta encontrar a la Dulce Reina debajo de unos escombros_**

**_Afuera del castillo..._**

Lucían: *montando una bestia alada* por un momento pensé que el amo me mataría pero me dio más poder

Linch (esqueleto): ya es hora no pierdas más tiempo y detona el laboratorio

Lucían: si li-

Linch (esqueleto): Menestofes Rey Menestofes

Lucían: Menestofes ya voy *en eso detona las bombas que se encontraban y el laboratorio vuela en mis pedazos* jajajaja

Menestofes: asegúrate de destruir el resto del Reino, iré a informare a nuestro amo *se va en la bestia alada*

Lucían: ja como alguien podría sobrevivir a esa explosión

Josue: disculpa dar la contra eso pero soy experto al sobrevivir a explosiones *entre fuego verde y en sus brazos tenía a Bonnibel y al agitar su mano se apagaron las llamas y la asienta en el suelo* veo que sigues con vida y brazo nuevo

Lucían: si *mueve su brazo* déjame devolver te el favor *lanza unas cuantas llamas verdes pero estas eran más poderosas a las que antes sabia lanzar*

Josue: *también lanza la misma cantidad de llamas y salta para darle un golpe a Lucían pero* que *dé la espalda de Lucían había salido algo extraño que golpeo a Josue tirándolo directo hacia el suelo*

Lucían: jajaja, estúpido ya no soy el mismo, mejor dicho deje de ser un ser debilucho ahora soy poderos hormigas insignificantes

Josue: ya veo, entonces no hay motivos, para que me contenga *esto extraño a Lucían* muy bien si vas a entrar al averno será mejor que veas *todo su cuerpo cambia, su piel se vuelve oscura como la noche, sus manos se volvieron más grande y sus dedos se estiraron y se volvieron puntiagudos, de su espalda a la altura de los hombros salieron unos tipos pico, los cuales también salieron pero más cortos en sus codos y sus ojos de la forma que ya era característica cuando cambia a esa forma* a su dueño *con voz rasposa*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH muere

**_Lucían no sabía que es que pasaba ya no estaba peleando con el mismo sujeto que la última vez inclusive este parecía más una bestia salvaje, no importase cuantas veces lo dañara este se regeneraba de todas las heridas mortales o superficiales, y cuando este respondía todos y cada uno de sus ataques eran muy difíciles de esquivarlos y si los recibía era gravemente herido_**

Lucían: ah muere, muerte de una vez *junta sus manos y liberaba una gran cantidad de llamas pero a la vez la mantenía comprimidas* jajajaja desaparece con todo lo que te rodea, no que dará nada

Josue: *quien estaba en el suelo* necesito volar ahora *se ve como comienzan a notarse unas alas algo desgastadas y al primer aleto de estas* hola Lucían

Lucían: !

Josue: *golpea en el abdomen atravesándolo* esta vez muerte permanentemente * y en ese instante estalla lo que llevaba comprimido en las manos Lucían*

Bonnibel: que es *mira el estallido y sus ojos no podían creerlo, en eso nota que algo cae algo en el lago que rodeaba al Dulce Reino* que *adolorida se movió hasta el lugar y claro se encontró con Mentita y ordeno a los Guardias Banana llevarlo al Dulce Hospital cuando llevo vio un cuerpo en la orilla * no Josue

Josue: ah *ya en su forma normal* mi cuerpo está todo adolorido parece como si un tráiler me paso por encima

Bonnibel: tarado *lo coge este se queja por el dolor* fue por la explosión que terminaste así

Josue: oh si la explosión, por lo menos me cargue al idiota de Lucían

Bonnibel: Lucían seguía vivo

Josue: si pero ya no está demás escuche a otro ser, hay que llamar a Gumball y los demás las cosas se pondrán demasiado locas

Bonnibel: si si, pero primero hay que llevarte al Dulce Hospital

Josue: ok

**_Muy lejos de los Reinos de OOO y AAA_**

Kuro no Kasai shisha: jejeje veo que solo tú volviste Menestofes

Menestofes: si mi amo, Josue está herido pero demostró una fuerza

Kuro no Kasai shisha: ese es su verdadera apariencia y que no te sorprenda la diferencia en ese tiempo era que el mantenía su apariencia humano y yo no

Menestofes: ya veo, amo pronto su cuerpo estará regenerado

Kuro no Kasai shisha: si y cuando recupere mi cuerpo levantare a mi ejército y claro está a tus guerreros

Menestofes: si amo como desee

Kuro no Kasai shisha: pronto la existencia de todo este planeta se reducirá a la nada


	12. Cuenta atrás Cap 11

Menestofes: ya veo, amo pronto su cuerpo estará regenerado

Kuro no Kasai shisha: si y cuando recupere mi cuerpo levantare a mi ejército y claro está a tus guerreros

Menestofes: si amo como desee

Kuro no Kasai shisha: pronto la existencia de todo este planeta se reducirá a la nada

**_En el Hospital del Dulce Reino_**

Josue: *al teléfono con Gumball* si Gumball necesito que regreses al Dulce Reino, se lo que dije pero AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gumball por el teléfono: !

Enfermera: vamos Dulce Rey no sea un bebe llorón además que tenemos que vendarlo

Gumball: *se reía*

Josue: si si pero eso no evita que me duela *regresa con Gumball* no es gracioso recibe una explosión de energía comprimida y espera no quejarte de dolor, *suspirando* cuanto te haz de demorar en llegar, Un día y medio bien no te olvides de traer a Cake Fionna llora por su hermana Ok *cuelga* AUCH

Enfermera: eso es todo *ve como Josue se soba*

Josue: y como la Dulce Reina y Mentita

Enfermera: Mentita se está recuperando, aunque su cuerpo sigue estando en peligro pues la herida fue profunda

Josue: entiendo *queda mirando a la enfermera esperando le diga sobre Bonnibel*

Enfermera: que

Josue: que de qué y la Dulce Reina

Enfermera: *mira a otro lado y silva*

Josue: ah bien mi esposa como esta

Enfermera: oh ella, no tuvo muchas herida gracias a usted, solo tiene que relajarse nada más

Josue: gracias *pensando porque a mí*

Enfermera: Reina *mira Josue* lo dejo Rey *se va*

Bonnibel: que fue eso

Josue: no lo sé son tus súbditos tú debes saber cómo son no *Bonnibel lo mira cruzándose de brazos* está bien también tuve algo que ver pero tú llevas más tiempo que yo con ellos

Bonnibel: eso no lo puedo negar, dejando eso de un lado ya hablaste con Gumball

Josue: si y me dijo que en un día y medio estarán aquí *mueve un poco el cuello* espero que no se olvide de ella

Bonnibel: eh, perdón como dijiste

Josue: a mí espada que celosa que eres no esperaba eso de ti, *ella hace un puchero* es una que obtuve hace mucho tiempo, esta echa en parte con materiales de la nochosfera y con algunos metales de la vieja era (se refiera a la humana antes de la Guerra de los Champiñones) la forma fue hecha con metales de esa era y la reforcé con los materiales que obtuve de la nochosfera lo cual le dio una resistencia y filo único

Bonnibel: ahhh *Josue entrecerró sus ojos* no solo escuche varias cosas tuyas mientras estabas por ahí recorriendo el mundo

Josue: !

Bonnibel: si, como que siempre estabas rodeado por chicas *se apoya en una de las piernas de Josue y este se contrae por el dolor y trago algo de saliva* también que te dejabas coquetear y nunca nombrabas que estabas ya en compromiso, ni casado conmigo

Josue: ehhhh, no sé dónde oíste eso pero no nada que ver jeje *totalmente nervioso*

Bonnibel: en serio

Josue: *pensando: mierda si se enteró de eso, espero que no se entere lo que hice cuando me fui destrozado de aquí hace mucho tiempo, me matara por la noche de seguro si se entera* lo juro amor solo palabrerías nada más *ve como Bonnibel se va después de decir esto*

Bonnibel: me alegro mucho que sea así, oh hoy dormirás en el cuarto de invitados *se va *

Josue: *pensando mierda no me creyó* je-je, hay la verdad me tengo que preocupar de cosas peores de una esposa celos, no esto es peor que pelear a muerte con mi hermano *suspira* por qué no puedo tener una relación como la que tiene Finn con Marceline *se recuesta en la camilla totalmente agotado por los sucesos pasados y se duerme*

**_En el castillo de Simón (RH), se encontraban Marceline quien aún seguía algo sentimental por la charla con su padre, Finn también estaba aunque él se encontraba impaciente por lo que aún no acababan trabajar con espada de Fiona quien estaba dormida en un rincón, en la biblioteca del castillo Betty buscaba en libros formas de mejorar sus poderes y algunas cosas privada correspondientes a su relación con Simón (dejare a su imaginación el contenido del libro XD), Simón en cambio se aseguraba que no pasara nada con la unión de la espada de cristal de Fiona y una de las espadas divinas_**

Finn: ya no lo aguanto cuanto más se demoraran Simón *esto lo decía en una habitación alejada que él creía que nadie lo oiría, claro olvido el agudo oído de su novia*

Marceline:*aparece detrás de Finn y le dice* Finn, tranquilo pronto acabaran

Finn: eh, Marcy este yo, no es

Marceline: lo sé, tranquilo *Finn se relaja un poco al escuchar esto, pues tenía miedo que Marcy entendiera que le recriminara algo a Simón* Finn te acuerdas, que yo dije que recordaba a Josue de algún lado

Finn: si, lo dijiste si no equivoco dos ocasiones, una fue cuando canto esa canción en tu casa y la otra en cambio cuando miraste el anillo que llevaba colgado con él

Marceline: si, sabes eh recordado el por qué su voz, letra de la canción y el anillo se me hacían conocidos

Finn: así

Marceline: si, veras hace mucho tiempo antes de que tu nacieras (obvio) y de yo conocer a Bonnibel, yo durante mi viaje por el mundo un día me encontré con un chico quien cantaba unas canciones en verdad tristes que demostraban que había sufrido una gran pérdida y si no me equivoco él decidió cantar una para según el animarse algo.

Finn: no me digas que

Marceline: si era Josue, lo sé porque la canción que canto fue la misma que canto en la casa, yo no me pare de reír cuando lo escuche por primera vez ya que aparte de que fue un cambio abrupto jajaja no se le entendía nada, y me burle de él, él claro no me hizo mucho caso y se puso a recoger sus cosas de entre ellas una espada *esto sorprendió más a Finn, no por el hecho de que Josue tuviese una espada sino el de supo que se refería a ella* cuando yo sin querer le arrebate un objeto que brillaba alrededor de su cuello

Finn: Marcy, porque cogiste el anillo

Marceline: es que una de las joyas era roja y no me pude resistir *la cara de Finn (¬.¬)* si aunque le devolví el otro anillo, solo en ese momento me interesaba la que tenía la joya roja, esto no le hizo mucha gracia, y más que note que tenía algo escrito y cuando trate de leerlo, sentí una sed de sangre como nunca había sentido ni en los vampiros y al retroceder por reflejo me roso una espada, yo me enoje tirando el anillo y transformando me en monstruo gigante y pelear contra el tarado que me había atacado

Finn: *miro a Marceline, esperando que continúe* y que más paso, quien gano

Marceline: eh *avergonzada y agachando la mirada* me derribo en los pocos segundos y me hizo volver a mi forma normal, después comencé a perder el conocimiento y recuerdo que se comenzó a acercárseme, en ese instante pensé que sería mi fin, pero cuando desperté tenía una manta y estaba debajo de un árbol

Finn: *estaba sorprendido no podía creer que Josue, le ganó a Marcy aun transformada, por suerte no la mato, en eso se nota como se relaja*

Marceline: si, después de eso conocí a chicle, ya que quise regresar al Dulce Reino para ser más exactos, ir a la fortaleza.

Finn: ahhhhhh, eh Marcy, disculpa ya que llegamos a este punto, tengo una pregunta por qué tú y la DP se odian tanto

Marceline: la culpa la tiene ella, y hasta que ella no se disculpe no cambiare mi actitud hacia ella

Finn. Si pero no fue lo que pregunte

Marceline: *evadiendo a Finn* mejor veré si Simón y Betty ya terminaron *se va volando*

Finn: pero, hay ya se fue, será que Josue tiene la respuesta, se lo preguntare mañana

**_Ya en la noche en el Reino de AAA_**

Gumball: veo que los dulces habitantes ya quieren complacer a su Rey jejejeje bueno eh metido todo los armamentos en el cubo de dimensiones gracias a que Bonnibel me dijo cuáles fueron las fallas que tuvo su experimento he podido perfeccionar o mejor dicho controlar ese defecto y bien Marshall dile a Cake que se aliste y tú ya estás listo

Marshall: si si ella nos espera abajo con los caballos, solo explícamelo de nuevo tú eras una guerrero muy fuerte *Gumball ya cansado de decir si solo asiente* y después de eso te obligaron a hacer un juramento en el que dejarías esa vida y serias el afeminado que eres ahora *enojado pero vuelve a asentir* ok ok, ahora lo más importante estas casado y no estas, ni haz estado enamorado de Fionna

Gumball: ya te lo eh dicho por millonésima vez que no no eh estado nunca enamorado de Fionna y si estoy casado y la amo demasiado ok

Desconocida: Además chico rudo porque le dices a mi marido afeminado y sigues molestándolo con esa niñita inmadura

**_Marshall y Gumball regresan a mirar claro que Marshall iba a reclamar lo de niñita inmadura pero al ver la sexy y candente chica que estaba en la entrada del laboratorio en ese instante Marshall casi no podría salir del shock no solo por la chica sino también por lo que dijo Gumball_**

Gumball: Titania amor que haces aquí

Titania: supe que te ibas para el Reino de tu hermanita sin decirme nada

**_Marshall seguía en shock este no lo creía_**

Gumball: si eso si te iba a informar

Titania: llegando allá no

Gumball: ehhh *mira a Marshall para que lo ayude, pero este no decía nada hasta que Gumball le dio un codazo*

Marshall: auch, eh yo no sé nada, mejor los dejo solos y veo a Cake *se quería ir pero Gumball lo coge del cuello y comienzan a forcejear*

Titania: *mirándolos simplemente chiflea esto hace que los dos la regresen a ver * los espero con los caballos abajo entonces y sin excusas *se va riendo*

Marshall: esta guerra sí que será entretenida

Gumball: ni lo pienses oh, se lo diré a Fionna

Marshall: *cara de monstruo, pero Gumball ya no se inmutaba debido a que ya no tenía que fingir ser débil* me caías mejor cuando eras afeminado

Gumball: si si, pero ten cuidado si Josue te ve que andas de coqueto con otras, ni la nochosfera te salvara, te lo digo yo que eh peleado con él

Marshall: si, él tiene esa aura de muerte no se pareciese que la muerte y él fuesen lo mismo

Gumball: esa es la carga y precio que pago por la inmortalidad *esto impresiona a Marshall* ujum antes de que conociera a Bonnibel, era frio, solo le importaba acabar a aquel que antes el llamo hermano, familia, y no le importaba los medios, oh incluso acabar con quien se metiese en su camino directa oh indirectamente

Marshall: bueno pues por lo que me dices entonces sí que cambio

Gumball: ni tanto, cuando en verdad se enfada y digo llegar al extremo de la cólera, muestra esa frialdad que aún lleva por dentro. *mientras tenían esta conversación ya habían salido del laboratorio y salido del palacio*

Titania: hasta que por fin bajan

Cake; si y después dicen que las chicas somos las que nos demoramos

Gumball: lo siento, le estaba contando a Marshall de cosas del pasado

Marshall: si, solo una curiosidad más quisiera que me despejes *se sube en el caballo*

Gumball: claro *también se sube en el caballo*

Titania. Déjame adivinar, como es que me case con Gumball

Cake: jejeje, sigues sin creerle al Dulce príncipe o debería decir Dulce Rey, eres todo un caso Marshall

Marshall: eh no era esa, pero tal vez después me cuentes eso y no Cake no soy tan celoso *medio ruborizado*

Gumball: *mira a Titania y ella soltó un pequeño ups * haber dispara tu curiosidad *en eso hace que el caballo comience a cabalgar, los otros dos lo seguían y Cake se hacía grande y avanzar*

Marshall: bien, tú me dijiste que tú y Josue se habían enfrentado como fue eso

Titania: *quedo en silencio un momento mientras Cake se sorprendía* cual no será el chico que vino esa ocasión con la cara de dejar existir y entonces ustedes se fueron a

Gumball: si él *de inmediato corto ya que recordó ese día, pensó que pasaría si Bonnibel se entera lo que paso ese día, comienza a temblar, ni él se salvaría de su ira* y sobre todo Marshall fue coincidencia, yo estaba peleando como de costumbre, sin que me importara lo que mis padres me digan, y durante una de esas peleas recurrentes nos encontramos, ambos destruimos el poblado en donde peleamos, para terminar como empate, pero no fue por que quisimos parar sino porque nos detuvieron

Marshall: no me digas los ancianos

Cake: en verdad, no había nadie que los parase

Gumball: no es que no habría nadie, sino más bien nadie quería morir al meterse en medio

**_Cake con cara 0.0_**

Gumball: si

Titania: de ahí es que le impusieron el juramento a Gumball, o mejor dicho todos sabemos que es un castigo, y a Josue

Gumball: le prohibieron a volver a usar su espada, según los ancianos la destruyeron pero, eso no es del todo cierto

Marshall&Cake: !

Titannia: estos dos engañaron al concejo de ancianos y Gumball ha tenido la espada de Josue todo este tiempo

Marshall: jajaajaja sí que te lo tenías escondido eh Gumball

Gumball: si, bueno tal vez Josue no se contenga en esta guerra, me pregunto si Finn podrá ver a su hermano de la misma forma cuando lo veo transformado

Titania: tan horribles es cuando se transforma

Marshall: según se Finn ya lo había visto transformado

Cake: y si es como mi hermana, de seguro que no le importara mucho

Gumball: no, no es su apariencia lo que me preocupa, y lo que Finn y todos han visto es solo un semi estado su transformación, su transformación completa trae consigo al antiguo Josue

Marshall: ya veo, por eso te preocupas

Titania: no creo que él sea tan terrorífico como Gumball me ha dicho

Cake: creo que, habrá que esperar

Marshall: si, y será mejor que nos apurásemos

**_Al escuchar esto todos aceleraron el paso para llegarlo más pronto posible aunque Gumball seguía preocupado ya que él lo conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo y esa transformación, mantenerla mucho tiempo, lo cambia no solo a su antigua forma de ser, sino que comenzaba a imitar a su hermano_**


	13. Bodas Cap12

**_Durante esa noche el grupo que salió de AAA se detuvo algunas veces a descansar y a partir de haber recorrido más de la mitad del viaje hacia OOO decidieron dormir y al amanecer recorrerlo que les faltaba esto lo hicieron para no perder mucho tiempo al siguiente día, en todo el camino Gumball no se quitaba esa preocupación de la cabeza, el temor de que Josue terminase del mismo modo que su hermano_**

Gumball: por favor idiota no me hagas cumplir mi promesa *tiembla y traga saliva* ni con todo mi instinto asesino creo que podría cumplir, no me creo capaz de matarte si te sales de control

**_Después de seguir pensando unos minutos más Gumball termino durmiéndose hasta al amanecer, y así amaneció y con ello todo el grupo se levantó y después de desayunar algo rápido se alistaron y comenzaron de nuevo su viaje a OOO_**

**_En eso en OOO_**

Josue: mmm *siente que le pican la cara* deja dormir *le vuelven a picar* mama odio madrugar *escucha unas risas* eh que *mira a una enfermera y un pequeño dulce*

Enfermera: creo que no es el mejor lugar para que este usted durmiendo no cree

Josue: bueno, nunca me dieron el alta así que *se baja de la cama* me quede a esperar a que me la den y me dormí en el proceso

Enfermera: aja si bueno ya puede irse

Josue: genial *sale corriendo hasta salir del Dulce Hospital* uff no sé si a Bonnibel ya se le habrá pasado el enojo *imagina como esta Bonnibel y un frio helado le recorre por todo la columna vertebral y hace tiemble sin control* en verdad prefiero tener enfrente a mi hermano y su ejército a estar enfrente a Bonnibel con ese ataque de celos *en eso me revisa el cuello y nota que no tenía el colgante con los anillos* eh que don- *se acuerda en donde los dejo* rayos los deje en la cómoda en el cuarto en el que estuvo Bonnibel en esa ocasión

Finn: que pasa bro, te veo decaído no me diga que aún te duele todo tu cuerpo por la explosión, recién me lo avisaron hoy en la madrugada y vine lo más rápido que puede

Josue: oh Finn hola, no no es eso, aunque si me duele ciertas partes del cuerpo ya me puedo mover a voluntad además que sé que ayer debiste haber tenido otras ocupaciones

Finn: *se ruboriza* a que te refieres

Josue: jajajaja hay, ya veo porque Jake siempre te molesta con esto es muy divertido

Finn: ya dejen de tratarme con un niño ya tengo 21 y aunque hubiese querido estuvimos toda la noche en la casa de Simón, recién hoy han comenzado a unir mi espada del caos con la espada divina que conseguiste

Josue: rayos no tome en cuenta que tome tanto tiempo

Finn: ujum además quiero hacerte una pregunta *al escuchar esto Josue se sale de sus cortos pensamientos y le dice claro dime nomas* eh, quisiera saber por qué Marceline y Bonnibel se llevan tan mal, se lo quise preguntar a Marcy pero ella no me lo ha querido decir, tal vez tú me podrías contestar esto

Josue: *se rasca la barbilla* bueno no se mucho sobre el problema pero lo que sé es que ellas se pelearon por un tal mmm Ash pero más que pelear por él la pelea era que la una se defendía de que no había hecho nada y la otra no lo creía

Finn: *se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano y Josue lo mira extrañado* en verdad que ese idiota no sabe otra cosa más que molestar a los demás

Josue: que lo conoces*a lo que Finn asiente la cabeza*

Finn: si pero él es un idiota del cual dudo que vuelva a aparecer

**_Mientras los chicos seguían hablando aparece Bonnibel y los saluda_**

Bonnibel: hola Finn, Gumball me ha dejado un mensaje diciéndome que dentro de dos horas han de estar aquí en el Dulce Reino

Josue: genial, he Finn una pregunta tienes planeado no se casarte con Marcy

Finn: ehh, yo yo *se ríe Bonnibel* si, pero no sé pedírselo y además no tengo los anillos

Josuhe: conozco un herrero que nos puede ayudar con eso, y sobre lo de decírselo, simplemente acércate te arrodillas y le dices "TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO" *todo esto último sin darse cuenta lo había hecho con mímica y todo*

Bonnibel: *sonrojada* aquí nomas hay un herero que les podría ayudar y sobre casarnos digo que SI

Josue&Finn:!

Bonnibel: que no era en serio

Josue: bueeeno, eh yo creo haber perdido los anillo en la explosión y por eso no te lo *y como si Bonnibel esperaba esa excusa saca el collar con los anillos en el* ge-genial entonces nosotros nos casaremos y sobre los herreros de aquí Bonnibel necesitamos anillos resistentes para las batallas lo cual es genial para personas como Finn.

Bonnibel: oh ok

Finn: genial entonces Dulce Reina dígale a Marcy que nos encontramos aquí para decirle las buenas nuevas

Bonnibel: *asiente con muy pocas ganas* yo la tendré en el castillo hasta entonces

Finn: entonces vámonos

En eso se salen del Dulce Reino, y Josue señala unas colinas algo lejanas y enseguida se dirigen hacia allá

Josue: Finn sé que estas algo nervioso *Finn se sobresalta al escuchar esto* y sé que no es por la pelea que haz de tener

Finn: so-somos tan diferentes ella es inmortal y yo no, no quiero que ella sufra cuando yo no este

Josue: vamos Finn, sabes que eso nos es ningún impedimento y el mejor ejemplo soy yo y Bonnibel somos diferentes y aun así nos queremos

Finn: si pero ambos han tenido muuuuuuuucho tiempo

Josue: Finn no me pongas ahora la excusa de que eres mortal, se bien que eso ya no eres *Finn se pone nervioso* entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas, tú mientras estuvimos en esa dimensión entrenando te bañaste en el Estix no

Finn: eh, este yo *miraba a todos lados, pero al sentirse tan acorralado* está bien si me bañe allí

Josue: hay Finn, bueno al menos no perdiste tu alma en ese lago, eso me hace ver que tienes un fuerte espíritu o que tienes la suerte de los tontos, que es común en nuestra familia, no tengas miedo, eso no es un impedimento tienes que ver más allá de las diferencias

Finn: ok, bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a ver a un herrero que haga esos anillos que antes mencionaste

Josue: bien lo que se refiere a herreros *saca una caja* ten un regalo de bodas de parte de Joshua y Margaret

Finn: de Mama y Papa *abre la caja y ve hay dos anillos en el *

Josue: pertenecieron a ellos y bueno sin alargar la cosa ahora te pertenecen, se los iba a dar Jake pero él ya tiene los suyos propios así que solo quedas tú, ahora vamos que tenemos que ir a que te le propongas y como dicen al mal paso darle prisa

Finn: vamos *lleno de confianza*

**_Sin decir más se retiraron al Dulce Reino y para cuando ellos habían llegado se encontraron con Gumball, Marshall, Cake y Titania_**

Los cuatro: hola

Josue: que más, espero que no les haya agotado mucho el viaje

Marshall: no por nada

Finn: genial eh bueno chicos yo me retiro

**_Y sin decir más Finn salió corriendo pues no quería perder más tiempo_**

Marshall: va y ahora que le pasa

Josue: le va a pedir la mano a Marceline

Todos: que

Josue: si, eso y que tu hermana Gumball se le antojo de también casarse

Gumball: je entonces en buen momento hemos llegado

Titania: mmm *mira de pie a cabeza a Josue*

Josue: que que tengo

Titania: no nada * piensa entonces es él se ve algo diferente a lo que estaba ese día, no solo eso siento algo extraño que será*

**_Y antes de que sigan conversando se escucharon unos estruendos en el dulce palacio, y cuando entran encuentran a Marceline y Bonnibel tirándose cosas sin parar_**

Gumball: que demo

Marshall: nios está pasando

Cake: Finn, que paso

Finn: eh, chicos mejor que han entrado necesito su ayuda para pararlas, cuando entre ya estaban lanzándose cosas

Josue: ok tu ve con Bonnibel y yo con Marceline, Gumball tu hablaras con ellas para saber que rayos pasa

Titania: y por qué yo no, no creen que lo haría mejor

Gumball: yo creo que si

Josue: como sea vamos

**_Inmediatamente corrieron Finn y Josue a coger y separar a las chicas, quienes sí que se resistieron a ser separadas_**

Titania: *al ver que ya estaban separadas y que les estaban dando guerra a los chicos, decidió llamar su atención lo más pronto posible* hey niñitas y ahora qué demonios les pasa

Bonnibel&Marceline: ella inicio

Titania: y después por que se preguntan por qué los hombres las dejan tiradas *esto hizo que la ira e instinto asesino que se enviaban Bonnibel y Marceline se dirigiera a Titania y esta al notarlo* si como escucharon, no sé cómo esos dos guapos hombres siguen detrás de un par de niñitas queriendo ser adultas *ellas iban a refutar pero* si porque solo unas niñitas se ponen a pelear como gatas salvajes por tonterías

Josue: *al notar que las chicas se desanimaron al escuchar esas palabras* Cake necesito que las agarres en este momento *Cake al escuchar esto lo hizo de inmediato a ambas* muy bien es hora que las dos afronten ese día de una vez por todas *coloca sus manos al frente de las caras de ellas y estas se desmayan*

Finn: que hiciste

Gumball: pensé que odiabas entrar a la mente de las personas

Josue: para casos extremos soluciones extremas

Titania: pero como sabes que funcionara y que no se enojaran mil veces más cuando se despisten

Cake: si parece que no conoces la ira de una mujer, y si no lo conoces te digo que es fatal

Josue: jeje, es verdad no conozco la ira de una mujer, pero es esto o nada, además ellas no saldrán del trance de ese día hasta que se perdonen mutuamente

Marshall: ok ya déjelas en un cuarto especial por que pasara la guerra y ellas aun seguirán en el trance

Josue: ni tanto, lo que para nosotros es un segundo normal para ellas es un día completo

Gumball: que entonces ellas

Josue: sip

**_Entonces ya habían pasado 30 min desmayadas y cuando todos creían que seguirían en ese estado ambas comenzaron a cobrar conciencia_**

Bonnibel: aaa mi cabeza

Marceline: que es lo que sucedió

Titania: y bien ya se llevan o tendremos volver a separarlas

**_Marceline y la Dulce Reina se quedaron viendo un buen rato y después ambas dijeron que lo sentían y se abrazaron_**

Cake: genial ya se llevan

Marshall: bueno solo queda celebrar la boda

Marceline: que boda

Josue: eh, buen lo que pasa es que yo me voy a casar oficialmente con Bonnibel

Finn: *saca un caja de uno de su bolcillo* y yo quería saber si tú te querrías casar con este triste y tonto humano, *la abre y muestra el anillo*

Marceline: yo *derrama una lagrima* si acepto

Gumball: Felicidades, entonces ustedes se casaran cuando

Marshall: porque no mañana

Josue: me parece bien así las chicas podrán ponerse hermosas, y nosotros buscar trajes para la ocasión

Cake: oh oh, yo les hago las vestimentas a las chicas y ustedes también puedo hacer si quieren

Finn: si por nosotros está bien no *mira a Josue y este asiente con la cabeza* y las chicas no se

Marceline: si pero yo elegiré el diseño

Bonnibel: ah bien yo también te daré una idea del que quiero

Cake: muy bien, eh por cierto donde esta Fiona

Josue: ella está en el castillo de Simón, cuidando la retaguardia mientras los poseedores de los poderes del hielo combinan unas armas para Finn, la de Fiona acabo ayer

Marshall: genial, entonces me voy para haya contar las buenas nuevas entonces, nos vemos

Cake: voy contigo, más tarde regreso a tomarles las medidas

Todos: ooooook

Titania: ...

Gumball: que te pasa estas muy pensativa desde que nos encontramos con Josue y Finn

Titania: no lo sé, es Josue siento una rabia indescriptible cuando lo miro como si él *un mini recuerdo de una aldea en llamas y gente corriendo por su vida* ah

Gumball: estas bien, es extraño que tengas estos impulsos, no te habían pasado desde que atrapaste a los responsables de haber atacado tu aldea *todos los que tú crees*

Titania: lo sé, no te preocupes a lo mejor es solo mi imaginación *pensado eso espero*

**_Mientras todos en el Reino planeaban como iba a ir la boda y decirles a todos sus amigos de ello, muy lejos en un Reino que ya hace mucho está en ruinas se encontraban hay dos entes discutiendo_**.

Menestofes: cree que ella, lo ara?

Kuro no Kasai shisha: je, esa tonta es fácil de manipular, claro que lo hará, además el regalito que les eh preparado por su boda les encantara

Menestofes: entiendo señor *silencio* una cosa señor quiero saber por qué?

Kuro no Kasai shisha: por qué? Que

Menestofes: porque, no atacamos a esos insectos, ya ha recuperado su cuerpo no entiendo, la demora

Kuro no Kasai shisha: si ya tengo mi cuerpo al 100%, pero hay un día específico para eso *brillan los ojos y se comienzan a levantar cuerpos mutilados y esqueletos por todas partes* Entendido

Menestofes: si señor

**_Ya en la noche, todos se relajaban con la idea de la boda, pero habían dos personas que en un balcón del dulce castillo debatían lo que en sus mentes les rondaban y no les dejaba tranquilos_**

Josue: a todos se los ven tan infantiles, no se así es como los veo, será porque soy tan viejo

Gumball: vamos, deja las tonterías

Josue: jajajaja, no puedo creer que vería a Finn casarse, mañana él estará con la chica que le gusta por siempre

Gumball: oh mientras él viva, recuerda que no es inmortal

Josue: jejeje, es verdad ustedes no lo saben pero Finn ya no es mortal

Gumball: eh?

Josue: si el tonto mientras estuvimos en otra dimensión él se bañó en unas aguas que le otorgaron la inmortalidad

Gumball: genial, pero como le permitiste que hiciese algo como eso

Josue: eh hay el chiste de la historia, yo no se lo permití ya que en esas aguas corre el riesgo de perder el alma, y él por su fuerte espíritu o suerte de tonto no perdió

Gumball: hay, igual que cierta persona que conozco, ya falta poco para que el enfrentamiento final de verdad

Josue: si, por el momento dejemos eso de lado, hay otra cosa que me inquieta Gumball

Gumball: si dime que es, lo que te está molestando

Josue: Titania, me ha estado viendo de una manera extraña, no se

Gumball: mmm, si lo note desde que llegamos, ella se ha vuelto a poner desconfiada de nuevo con todos y con todo lo que le rodea, ella no se había comportado así desde cuando se enteró lo de su antigua villa

Josue: ¿qué le ocurrió a su villa?

Gumball: fue incinera, destruida, una masacre, no dejaron a ningún aldeano vivo

Josue: *aprieta los puños* sa-sabes quienes lo hicieron

Gumball: si, fue el Imperio Ruminor

Josue: que

Gumball: si fue ese el motivo principal de el por qué los borre del mapa, pero Titania había obtenido información de que el Imperio Ruminor simplemente fue contratado por un ser, que estuvo en la masacre de la villa de Titania y ella piensa que derroto a ese ser que contrato a los Ruminor

Josue: no me digas que él tuvo que ver en algo con eso

Gumball: parece que sí, y ella dudaba de todo mundo, utilizaba cualquier excusa para ataca a otros, ella aún cree que el culpable está vivo

Josue: y ella cree, que

Gumball: no, tal vez es por el aura que emanas, recuerda que cuando te transformas, se queda en ti ese aire de muerte y bueno ella

Josuhe: mmm no sabía sobre este hecho, maldición

Gumball: no te preocupes, yo le hablare para tranquilizarla

Josue: te lo dejo a ti, ahora yo tengo que ir a que Cake me tome las medidas para el traje

Gumball: ve *Josue se fue y Gumball se quedó en el balcón donde miro las estrellas un largo momento*

**_Y así, paso la noche dejando las preocupaciones de una pelea que decidiría si toda la existencia en el mundo aún seguiría o llegaría a su fin, por la de una unión de dos seres que se habían enamorado por el transcurso de sus vidas_**

Fiona: vamos levántense *salando en la cama* despierten ya amaneció no sean perezosos

Finn: mmmm

Josue: maldición dejen dormir en paz

Fiona (TTwTT)

Josue: vamos Fiona no pongas esa cara, simplemente es que estamos de mal humor

Fiona: eh y eso, yo creí que estarían contentos por el casarse

Finn: si si, lo que pasa es que

Josue: hay cosas que se deben quedar entre chicos Fi

Fiona: ?

Finn: mejor vamos pronto donde las chicas, aún tenemos que ver lo que nos pondremos

Fiona: no, nada de eso que es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos, están muy extraños

Finn: *saca un papel y se lo da a Fiona*

Josue: Finn, estas seguro de decirle

Finn: *Fiona coge el papel* si

Fiona: *lee la carta* hola Finn, soy yo Flama te escribo para disculparme por mi comportamiento hacia tu familiar y para decirte que estaré en el día de tu boda, esperando que aún me consideres tu amiga Flama *Fiona regresa a mirar a Finn*

Finn: ahora ya sabes por qué estamos así de inquietos

Fiona: ya veo, crees que haga algo

Finn: espero que no

Josue: yo igual sino *mira a Finn y este también lo mira*

Josue&Finn: Marceline la matara

Fiona: oh, y no creo que solo ella

Josue: ah mejor vamos ya

Finn: si y Fi no les digas nada a nadie sobre

Fiona: no te preocupes no le diré a nadie pero tendrás que lidiar con esto *Finn se ríe y asiente*

**_Sin perder más tiempo se van a la parte principal del castillo en donde Mentita los esperaba, aun con vendajes el no paraba de dar las ordenes, para que las bodas salieran de lo mejor, y ver felices a las chicas, al notar que llegaban quienes esperaba, en eso Fiona vio donde estaban las chicas arreglando se y preparándose se dirigió allí, Finn y Josue en cambio fueron llevados por el al otro lado de la habitación y se encontraron con Gumball y Marshall ya puestos sus trajes respectivos._**

**_Después de arreglarse Mentita los llevo al altar a todos los chicos y en el camino ellos bromeaban entre ellos obviamente esto alivio a Finn ya que aún seguía alterado por la llegada de su ex novia. Los muchachos estaban enterados de esto pues cuando Finn recibió la carta ellos estaban con él y le dieron ánimos para que no se preocupara de eso y se concentre en lo que realmente es importante_**

**_La ceremonia_**

**_Ya todo estaba listo, los invitados de varios reinos y amigos llegaban al lugar, Finn y Josue estaban al pie del altar esperando a que inicie, junto a los padrinos y damas de honor, de Josuhe su padrino era Marshall y la dama de honor de Bonnibel era Fiona, mientras que Jake era el padrino de Finn y Cake era la dama de honor de Marceline_**

Finn: *suspiro*

Josue: calma

**_Mientras Finn y Josue se calmaban mutuamente las Novias entraban junto a quienes los estaban entregando, del lado de Bonnibel esta Gumball y de Marceline su padre Hunson, quien fue muy difícil de convencer hasta que accedió a participar en la boda._**

_Hunson: Finn te entrego la mano de mi hija y más te vale cuidarla_

_Gumball: Josue te entrego la mano de mi hermana y espero igual que la cuides_

_Finn&Josue: con mi vida_

**_Las Novias se colocan alado de su respectiva pareja y con esto el Cura comenzó con la ceremonia hasta llegar con la respectiva pregunta_**

Cura: entonces Finn tus votos

Finn: Yo Finn Mertens Campbell con este anillo expreso mi deseo de permanecer la eternidad contigo y mi amor hacia ti es sincero y lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado

Cura: muy bien Marceline

Marceline: Yo Marceline Abadeer con este anillo te expreso el amor que me hiciste conocer y del que siempre podemos ser algo más de lo que aparentamos ser

Cura: muy bien entonces, les pregunto hermanos si alguien tiene una razón por la cual esta pareja no se pueda unir dígalo ahora o calle para siempre *nadie emitió ninguna palabra* si nadie tiene algo que impida esta unión yo los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia

**_Finn sin dudar beso a Marceline el beso no era exagerado era pero que si demostraba ese dulce amor que se tenían sin llegar a lo empalagoso_**

Cura: muy bien ahora tu Josue tus votos

Josue: Yo Josue Campbell con este anillo me entrego a ti y solo a ti como nunca me eh entregado a nadie tanto en cuerpo y alma mi corazón solo late por ti y dejara de latir cuan el tuyo también lo deje

Cura: *asiente con la cabeza* ahora usted Princesa Bonnibel

Bonnibel: Yo Bonnibel Bubblegum con este anillo me uno a ti en las buenas y en las malas a ser tu soporte cuando estés decaído a ser tu luz en las tinieblas tu concejera y tu otra mitad de aquí a la eternidad

Cura: si es así les pregunto hermanos si alguien tiene una razón por la cual esta pareja no se pueda unir dígalo ahora o calle para siempre *nadie emitió ninguna palabra* si nadie tiene algo que impida esta unión yo los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia

**_Sin dudar más Josue tomo por la cintura a Bonnibel y la beso con un deseo que era totalmente correspondido y con ese toque de anhelo y nostalgia que llevaban ambos después se dispusieron a pasar al salón en donde la celebración prosiguió siendo todo un éxito y las dos parejas estaban felices_**

Josue: bueno parece que al final todo salió muy bien

Finn: de lo mejor sin ningún impedimento

Bonnibel: eh que quieren decir con eso

Marceline: y eso porque no debía de salir bien, además quien lo iba a impedir

Finn: bueeeno, veras es que

Josue: teníamos que algún imprevisto pasara pero veo que solo eran alucinaciones nuestras

Finn: jeje *risa nerviosa* si solo eso

Bonnibel: aquí hay algo extraño que pasa

**_En eso llega quien Princesa Flama_**

Princesa Flama: Finn *en eso salta Finn, Josue se queda helado y las chicas impresionadas*

Finn: Phoebe quiero decir *se aclara la garganta* Princesa Flama, eh ve-veo que si viniste

Princesa Flama: si, vengo a hacer las paces, *mira a Marceline* sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor y que tú y yo no nos llevamos para nada, pero espero que hagas muy feliz a Finn sé que lo harás *Marceline no sabía que decir pues no se esperaba esto* y Dulce Reina me alegro que usted también haya encontrado a alguien con quien pase el resto de sus días

**_Las chicas no sabían que decir ellas al ver a la Princesa Flama y su comportamiento en eso la Princesa Flama le entrega un collar a la Dulce Reina_**

Princesa Flama: espero que acepte este collar y Marceline disculpa por no traerle algo pero como no conocía sus gustos muy bien yo no no sabía que entregarle

Marceline: no te preocupes*mira a Bonnibel*

Dulce Reina: si, eh gracias por el collar y por qué no te quedas para la recepción va a ver en el castillo

Princesa Flama: están seguras

Marceline: si, no tengo ningún problema, y sóbrelo que ante paso dejémoslo en el pasado

Finn: además tú mismo lo dijiste somos amigos no

Princesa Flama: pe-pero

Josue: como dijo Marcy, dejemos lo que paso en el pasado no se preocupe

Princesa Flama: está bien iré a la recepción * en eso ella se despide y se va *

Josue: bueno ahora si todo salió de lo mejor, por cierto Bonnibel quieres que te ponga el collar

Bonnibel: ya sabíamos que ocultaban algo y si pónmelo *sonríe*

**_Josue al coger el collar este reacciono al collar dándole palpitaciones en la cabeza muy fuerte_**

Bonnibel: en verdad estas bien

Josue: si, no te preocupes *le coloca el collar* vez te quedo muy bien *Bonnibel sigue muy pensativa* ahora vamos a la recepción que hay nos están esperando los demás

Todos: está bien

**_En uno de los balcones del Dulce Castillo_**

Phoebe: ja estúpidos ahora simplemente me sentare a ver como ese idiota es engullido por la oscuridad que tanto teme y por la mano de su gran amor jajajajaja veamos como el héroe de OOO reacciona al ver que tendrá que pelear con Josue jajajajaaja querían que me una al Linch deseo concedido


	14. Recepción a la Desesperación Cap13

**Anteriormente**

**_En un balcón del Dulce Castillo_**

Phoebe: ja estúpidos ahora simplemente me sentare a ver como ese idiota es engullido por la oscuridad que tanto teme y por la mano de su gran amor jajajajaja, veamos como el héroe de OOO reacciona al ver que tendrá que pelear con Josue jajajajaaja querían que me una al Linch deseo concedido.

**Ahora**

**_La fiesta había comenzado y estaba llena de alegría con todos despreocupándose de lo que estaba porvenir, la boda les recordó el por qué iban a pelear, porque lo estaban arriesgando todo, recordaron porque querían vivir._**

Gumball: sí que todos están animados eh

Marshall: no es para más, quien diría que la Reina de los Vampiros se casaría con un humano y que Bonnibel oficialice su matrimonio con Josue jajajaja

Gumball: jejeee, si además que este además fuese con un humano y el ser menos pensado en casarse hizo único la doble boda, a todo esto cuanto es que se casan tú y Fiona

Marshall: bueno, *risas* estamos pesando casarnos cuando todo esto haya acabado, y después iros a vivir lejos y sin más, será mejor que valla a verla así que me iré a verla cuídense

Gumball: ejeje es pero que sean felices juntos así que ve, nomás solo no te dejes ver por Josue jejeje

**_Marshall suelta una risa y se va inmediatamente, dejando solo a Gumball un tiempo hasta que por invocación tardía oh tal vez porque este también quería tomar aire después de toda la celebración que se estaba llevando a cabo Josue salió y al encontrase con Gumball se pusieron a conversar._**

Josue: hola Gumball, *su rostro estaba algo pálido*

Gumball: Josue, hola está bien *este solo asiente con la cabeza* seguro estas así desde que comenzó la fiesta en el castillo

Josue: no, no es de preocupar, es más de seguro solo ha de ser un poco de nervios por no creer lo que acabo de pasar no hace mucho

Gumball: deja entonces esa actitud tú y ella se merece ser felices

Josue: si, oye Gumball como va Titania, ella aún

Gumball: no, no te preocupes, por ello, ella sea comenzado a tranquilizar y dejar ir esos pensamientos

Josue: uff creí que pediría mi cabeza jajaja

Gumball: jajajaja, Josue tú crees en las intenciones de la Princesa Flama

Josue: no sabría decírtelo, la mayoría de las ex no lo dejan así como así, pero si es como el Príncipe Flama de AAA puede ser que si lo diga en serio

Gumball: si, pero él se volvió a encerrar en la cúpula en forma de lámpara

Josue: entonces el completo el ritual de ignición

Gumball: ritual? Cual ritual

Josue: leyendo un poco sobre las viejas costumbres del Reino de Fuego se ve un ritual el cual hacia que los descendientes de los reyes del Reino se han encerrados para que así se estabilicen y manejar de una manera libre sus poderes elementares

Gumball: entonces el encierro no era porque si, tenía su razón

Josue: si, era como una prueba para ellos, veo que al pasar los tiempos se fue olvidando y se lo tomo con un castigo y o como prueba como era originalmente

Gumball: los diferentes reyes de los reinos de fuego como pudieron olvidar algo tan importante y cambiarlo a algo tan horrible

Josue: no lo sé, pero me alegro que al menos el Príncipe de Fuego lo haya podido lograr

Gumball: bueno dejando eso de lado, mejor regresemos se ve que la celebración está muy animada *Josue asiente y los dos entran*

Phoebe: es hora de comenzar con la función no ha de faltar ya nada para que detone completamente, no puede esperar para ver que harás *mira directamente a Finn* jeje sea como sea lo que elijas el daño será irreparable

Finn: *nota que la Princesa Flama lo estaba mirando desde un muy buen tiempo y eso lo incomodaba pero antes que hiciese algo una luz lo deslumbro* pero que rayos

Bonnibel: pero, por que el collar está brillando

Marshall/Marceline: ahhhhhh

Titania: no puede ser ese collar es ru-mad

Gumball: que pasa aquí

Josue: que es *comienza a marearse y cae de rodillas y deja de moverse*

Bonnibel: Josue *ella forcejea con el collar hasta que se lo quita y lo tira por una de las ventanas que estaba cerca de ella*

Marceline: que rayos le paso a tu estúpido collar

Titania: era el ru-mad se supone que estaba perdido por muchos años se supone que este collar tiene la facultad de liberar ciertos deseo específicos, que es lo que hacían con el

Phoebe: yo respondo a eso, yo se los di sabiendo lo que era, hay pero no creo que deberían preocuparse por mi hay otro que debería ser su mayor prioridad

Gumball: que es lo que ¡Finn!

Fiona: hermano dime te siente diferente de alguna manera o sientes deseos de algo

Finn: no no tengo ningún cambio, Princesa Flama porque rayos haces esto

Phoebe: en serio eres tonto, en verdad creíste que no te haría algo a ti y a tu estúpida nueva novia, pero lo mejor de todo es que me puede desquitar de otra persona que me hizo enojar aún más de lo que tú lo has hecho

Bonnibel: Josue

Josue: mande

**_En ese instante todos en la sala sintieron un frio de ultratumba que les recorría por todos su cuerpo haciéndoles comenzara temblar_**

Josue: veo que es verdad, sabes ese collar sí que me quito ciertos pensamientos que llevaba, como el de ser muy tranquilo, ser más amable, me hizo ver que eso no sirve que lo que debo hacer es esto *en un instante estaba al frente de la Princesa Flama y su brazo lo estaba atravesando en el pecho* nunca eh toca el núcleo de uno de los habitantes del Reino Fuego, se ve que Kuro no Kasai shisha te dio parte de su poder, pero eso no te servirá ya a ti así que gracias por la donación *crash*

**_Sin más la Princesa Flama comenzó a apagarse sin dejar ningún rastro y Josue mientras admiraba lo que había hecho no nota del todo un abanicazo de una espada que apenas alcanzo a esquivar rozándole la mejilla_**

Finn: por que

Josue: porque mmmmm por que se me dio la gana, sin más

Gumball: Finn, ese no es Josue es el hechizo del collar el cual le está haciendo actuar así

Titania: es verdad no hace mucho se probó que el collar no era que te hacia impulsar deseos tuyos, sino que te implantaba deseos que otros querían que tengas

Bonnibel: no una manera de romper el hechizo

Titania: no lo sé, como dije antes el collar se suponía perdido ya que desapareció después de un derrumbe

Marceline: entonces solo habar que darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hasta que regrese a ser él mismo

Fiona: tú crees que eso funcione

Gumball: odio admitirlo pero no nos quedan más opciones

Josue: *alza la mano y crea aun gran circulo de fuego verde* ahora no nos interrumpirán Finn y Gumball no te preocupes ya habrá momento para recordar viejos tiempos ahora tengo que darle una lección a Finn

Finn: te traeré de vuelta sea como sea

Josue: inténtalo si puedes *transformándose* niñito


	15. Recepción a la desesperaciónParte2 Cap13

**_Finn y Josue llevaban un buen rato peleando sin prestar atención a su alrededor y esto Gumball lo aprovechó y comenzó a pensar una manera de pararle y traerlo de vuelta_**

Titania: esperen recuerdo algo sobre el collar "Solo una gran conmoción despejará al prisionero de lo que cree ser"

Marceline: conmoción? No es hora de acertijos

Gumball: no espera conmoción eso es Bonnibel aún tienes ese robot parecido a ti

Bonnibel: si aún lo tengo para que lo quieres

Gumball: traerlo aremos que Josuhe tenga una conmoción

Bonnibel: no te entiendo muy bien pero está bien Marceline llévame al laboratorio rápido

Marceline: bien

Fiona: crees que funcione

Marshall: tiene que funcionar

Titania: tú lo has dicho

**_Las chicas salieron lo más rápido que podían a ver el robot en el laboratorio, mientras esto pasaba Jake se unía que tenían Finn y Josue_**

Jake: Vamos hermano tú no eres así

Finn: *agitado* sí que eres un dolor de cabeza

Josue: vamos Finn sé muy bien que eso no es todo lo que puedes hacer, veo que Jake haz estado entrenando me agrada vengan los dos ja ja ja

Desconocida: No yo seré la que te enfrente ahora

**_Finn, Jake y Josue regresaron a ver dónde se había producido esa voz y no era ni más ni menos que la Dulce Reina Bonnibel quien retaba a Josue a pelear_**

Josue: en serio Bonnibel, crees en verdad que podrás ganar

Finn: no por favor

Bonnibel: ven o es que el poderoso Josue le tiene miedo a su mujer

Josue: te lo buscaste

Finn: no te dejare *trata de embestir a Josue seguido por Jake pero Josue había desaparecido dejando solo un humo negro que los dejo inmovilizados*

Bonnibel: en donde se metió

Josue: de que estas hablando si estoy en frente tuyo *aparece de la nada y su mano derecha pretendía hacer lo mismo que le hizo a Flama, pero esta se detuvo a milímetros de tocar el cuerpo de la Gobernante del Dulce Reino*

Bonnibel: no olvides que me prometiste *queriendo llorar* me dijiste que nunca me dejarías *toca el rostro de Josue* por favor no me dejes

Josue: y-y-yo Bonnibel *surge una lágrima* ahhh *laza un manotazo dándole a Bonnibel y lanzando la lejos* que es esta palpitación ahhh *comienza a escucharse dos voces cuando hablaba Josue* debo destruirlo todo *comienza a lanzar bolas de fuego*

Finn: no Bonnibel

**_Finn estaba preocupado por lo que le había pasado a Bonnibel y su cuerpo seguía paralizado pero de repente_**

Marceline: Finn no digas nada, chicle está bien eso solo era un robot

Jake: que!

Marceline: si, esto lo hicimos para que Josue sufriera una especie de conmoción y parece que funciona

Finn: sigo sin entender

Marceline: los sentimientos de Josue harán que se liberé del hechizo de ese estúpido collar

**_En efecto aunque nadie lo podía ver en el interior de Josue o mejor dicho en su conciencia estaba peleando no sólo contra el hechizo del collar sino que también contra otro ser_**

Josue: maldito *forcejea con las cadenas* no te lo perdonaré

Kuro no Kasai Shisha: jum como si me importará, la culpa la tiene tu mujer por meterse con lo que no le conviene

Josue: cuando me liberé

Kuro no Kasai Shisha: ja eso jamás pasará, mejor porque no recordamos el pasado hermanito en lo que recuperó el control de tu cuerpo, mejor dicho nuestro cuerpo

Josue: el pasado, lo siento no sé qué quieres recordar

Kuro no Kasai Shisha: el día en que te metiste con mi destino, el día en el que te volviste el ser que más odio seguido de ese estúpido humano

Josue: oh ese día ya veo el día que te partí la cara junto a Hunson y Simón, como olvídalo *suspira*

**Flashback**

Josue: Marcus qué diablos es lo que estás haciendo en esta parte del laboratorio

Marcus: hermano, eso a ti no te importa *le arrebata unos papeles que tenía Josue*

Josue: como que no, dime que es eso de Linch fase 1, responde

Marcus: quieres saber *se acerca al escritorio y del saca un frasco con un líquido de color verde fosforescente* esto es el Linch la libertad de las ataduras a la mortalidad y el alcance directo a lo inmortal *destapa el frasco*

Josue: pero que locura estas diciendo Marcus

Marcus: Marcus olvidemos ese nombre patético *toma el líquido del frasco* llámame a partir de ahora Linch ja ja ja *señala unos barriles de gran tamaño* con esto seré el monarca del mundo entero

**_Josue no podía reconocer a su hermano el intento darle un puñetazo y tumbarlo, pues siempre había tenido más fuerza que él pero al intentarlo este lo detuvo atrapado su puño y devolviendo uno en la parte del estómago dejado sin aire a Josue, de repente de su mano comenzaron a salir llamas del mismo color del líquido que había en el frasco_**

Josue: ahhhhh

Marcus: ja ja ja *alza a Josue y lo tira a donde estaban los barriles y quién sabe si fue intento o solo demostración de los cambios en él, dispara una bola de fuego hacia donde había lanzado a su hermano* la verdad lo mejor es que sea el único con este poder

**_Y sin previo aviso lo que nadie se esperaba las bombas comenzaron a caer y la más poderosa de ellas calló en aquel laboratorio donde se encontraban los hermanos, después de unas horas de los escombros surge un enfurecido Marcus y comienza a lanzar bolas de fuego sin mirar, una de ellas iba dirigida hacia una pareja que por azares del destino era conformado por la hermana menor de Marcus y Josue junto a su marido, ellos esperaban el final pero fueron salvados por una extraña mujer que los quitó del camino y con las pocas fuerzas les dijo que huyan_**

Marcus: esto sí que es *un golpe surge de la nada y lo manda a volar*

Desconocido: No lo puedo creer maldito bastardo todo esto para que

Marcus: co-como es posible se supone que deberías estar muerto, que tengo que hacer para deshacerme de ti

Josue: yo también me di por muerto tal vez debo de agradecer a esa extraña sustancia que fábricas té y a la radiación de la bomba *sus manos se llenan de llamas y su cuerpo comienza a cambiar a la de una bestia de piel negra, unos picos que salen desde su espalda a la altura de los hombros, los cuales también salen en los codos pero más cortos, sus manos se vuelven más grandes y sus dedos alargados y puntiagudos y sus ojos verdes*

Marcus: interesante *él también había sufrido cambios en todo su cuerpo sus ojos también eran verdes, su piel se había dañado solo dejando ver su esqueleto a excepción de ciertas partes donde aún quedaba algo de piel aunque es color negro, en su cabeza habían salido cuernos, sus manos seguían igual solo diferenciaban que ahora tenía garras, en su espalda tenia alas que surgían mientras se sonaba el cuello* entonces veamos quien es el mejor

**_Y así se inició el enfrentamiento de estos hermanos enfrentamiento a la cual se unió el soberano de la Nochosfera por la rabia y el desconsuelo de haber perdido a uno de los seres que amo y después ser seguido por un hombre que al ver los peligros que se venían usó los poderes que la corona le otorgaba_**

**Fin del Flashback**

Josue: a todo esto Finn también es tu sobrino

Kuro no Kasai Shisha: esa basura no es nada mío y lo deje bien en claro cuando asesine a sus padres biológicos

Josue: y yo sigo sin creer que hayas matado a la descendencia de nuestra hermana, matar eso es todo lo que sabes hacer

**_Sin que Kuro no Kasai Shisha se enterase el cuerpo de Josue se había detenido y se transformaba en esa forma bestial, las llamas que en volvían las manos dejaron de ser de color verde se volvía negras y no solo esas llamas sino que todas las que están a su alrededor se tornaron del mismo color_**

Kuro no Kasai Shisha: pero que es lo ocurre yo no te dije que te detuvieras

Josue: ya es hora de que te vayas *las cadenas que lo ataban se derritieron por las llamas negras y los ojos cambiaron de color pasaban de verde a cafés algo opacos* últimas palabras

Kuro no Kasai Shisha: tu cabeza será mía

**_No sabían que hacer el cuerpo de Josue no se movía ni un milímetro y aparte se había transformado, se temían lo peor y sin aviso el brazo izquierda se alza con la palma abierta y comienza a absorber las llamas a su alrededor formando una gran bola de fuego negro_**

Josue: nos veremos en el campo de batalla *lanza la bola de fuego hacia el horizonte y regresa a su forma normal* y seré yo quien me quede con tu cabeza

Finn: qué demonios

Jake: dime que ya estas normalito

Gumball: tranquilo parece que el tonto ya ha vuelto

Marceline: si y cómo podemos estar seguros de ello

Titania: bueno, solo una persona nos lo puede decir sin dudar

Josue: si, pero yo la lasti- *es detenido por un abrazo y enseguida siente su pecho humedecer*

Bonnibel: no era yo, ese fue un robot que programamos

Josue: *comenzando a derramar una pocas lagrimas abraza a su esposa* por Glob gracias

Jake: bien si es él

Titania: esta sí que es una recepción

Finn&Josue: je je je

Fiona: Marshall promete que la de nosotros será más tranquila

Marshall: tratare Fi tratare pero no te prometo nada

**_En las ruinas del Imperio Ruminor una bola de fuego se estrella_**

Menestofes: que fue eso

Kuro no Kasai Shisha: no temas es un simple saludo de guerra de mi hermano

Menestofes: señor

Kuro no Kasai Shisha: ven que tenemos que alistar todo, falta poco para que el fin de todo de inicio

Menestofes: si


	16. Tempestad Fianl Cap14

**_El tiempo había llegado el enfrentamiento estaba destinado, en los días faltantes Finn usaba su nueva espada que quiso llamar Divinidad Caótica y de la cual aprendió nuevos trucos cómo manejar su aura azul a voluntad y crear mini sismos mientras Fiona que llamó a su espada Divinidad Cristalina le permitía sacar muros de cristal cuando la clavaba en el suelo, todos se habían reunido y se preparaban, el cielo se había nublado completamente prediciendo lo que pasaría_**

Gumball: el día llego a partir de hoy todo acabará para bien o mal

Josue: dalo por hecho, vamos tenemos que estar con los demás

Gumball: si *termina de ajustarse los guantes y sigue a Josue*

**_En el salón_**

Hunson: señores fue un placer hacer tratos con ustedes

Simón (RH): lo siento pero no planeó dejar de existir aún tengo que pasar mi vida con Betty (ReH = Reina Helada)

Marshall: igual, no eh pasado por tanto para no ser feliz

Josue: esas ideas me agradan

Gumball: ten tu espada espero que la consientas *tira la espada*

Josue: *atrapa la espada* no te preocupes eso planeó

Finn: Cómo nos formaremos?

Josue: Hunson, Simón (RH) y yo nos enfrentaremos a Kuro no Kasai Shisha, Finn y Fiona encargarse de ese extraño ser es lo suyo Gumball échales una mano con ello, Marceline y Marshall ustedes dirigirán el ejército de la Nochosfera en sustitución de Hunson, Cake Jake ustedes les cubrirán las espaldas, Titania, Betty(ReH) y Bonnibel ustedes estarán al lado opuesto del ejército de la Nochosfera, tengo entendido que Lady Arcoíris y su especie nos cubrirán desde los cielos, Bonnibel una vez que empiece el combate tú guiaras a los ejércitos

Gumball: recuerda como un juego de ajedrez, adelante a las movidas de tu oponente *Bonnibel asienta*

Finn: Dulce Reina tenga cuidado igual tu Marceline cuídala Marshall

Marshall: y tú a Fiona

Titania: Gumball si no regresas te odiaré

Gumball: regresaré aún no te cumplo con hacerte feliz

Bonnibel: Jo-

Josue: no tengo planeado morir, te lo prometí no el no dejarte d nuevo esa promesa la planeo cumplir

Betty (ReH): cuídate Simón

Simón (RH): *besa a Betty*

Josue: bien a todos a por el todo o nada no se contengan ellos no lo harán

**_Todos se habían alistado a las afueras del Dulce Reino listos para combatir como todos los guerreros de cada Reino recibiendo las indicaciones de Bonnibel que al inicio no querían seguir pero Josue había dicho "somos de la vieja era porque no dejar que alguien con sangre fresca dirija" seguido por el Rey Flama (padre de la Princesa Flama) "je je je porque no ser impredecible es lo mejor, bien que así sea" Bonnibel también entrego a los líderes de cada Reino una especie de comunicador para transmitir las órdenes y reportar lo que sucedía_**

**_Los minutos pasaban y se comenzaba a notar en el horizonte la llegada del ejército de Kuro no Kasai Shisha_**

Kuro no Kasai Shisha: es el momento hoy fue cuando mi existencia dio origen

**_A la distancia_**

Josue: y hoy será el día que uno deje de existir para siempre, yo peleare para mantener la vida

**_Del otro lado_**

Kuro no Kasai Shisha: y yo para acabarla

**_Y se desató la confrontación entre ambos bandos los enfrentamientos no sé hicieron esperar por un lado estaban Hunson, Simón y Josue frente a Kuro no Kasai Shisha por otro lado estaban Menestofes contra Finn, Fiona y Gumball, Marceline y Marshall peleaban contra los esqueletos y daban órdenes no muy atrás de ellos Jake y Cake hacían lo propio pero_**

Marceline: Marshall cuidado

Marshall: que!

**_Un extraño monstruo no era una especie de demonio que intentaba herir a Marshall_**

Titania: *intercepta al demonio con un mazo gigante que usaba para pelear* este es mío solo mío *con odio*

Bonnibel: nuestro *con una báculo largo* Marcy Marshall sigan con el plan eh informa que las Dulces Reinas están en el campo *Marceline asiente*

**_Con Hunson y los demás_**

Hunson: esto sí que es cansado porque no dejamos el calentamiento aburrido *toma su forma de demonio al máximo*

Kuro no Kasai Shisha: me parece bien *comienza a encender sus manos con las llamas verdes y se transforma*

Simón (RH): genial no podías mantenerte callado un rato más *se eleva y muestra el poder del gélido hielo*

Josue: como dije ir con todo *se transforma y su espada se envuelve en llamas negras* vamos

**_Los tres atacaban de manera intercalada y siempre de manera diferente a veces atacaba primero Josue seguido por Simón (RH) y por último Hunson y otras era Hunson quien iniciaba seguido por Simón y último Josue y así, Kuro no Kasai Shisha no se quedaba atrás él también era errático en su manera de pelear, no se podía decir de primera quien es el que sobreviviría pero si se sentía el instinto asesino tanto de un lado como el otro, con Menestofes_**

Menestofes: cuánto tiempo Gumball

Gumball: quién rayos eres?

Finn: *emanado su aura azul con un ojo rojo y el otro verde* si no eres quien creía todo este tiempo quién eres? Y de dónde conoces a Gumball?

Menestofes: yo soy oh mejor debería decir que fui el Rey del Imperio Ruminor Menestofes

Gumball: *aprieta el mango de las espadas que tenía* tú como es que

Menestofes: eso no interesa

Fiona: Gumball?!

Gumball: *completamente enojado* te volveré a matar maldito

**_Con Bonnibel y Titania y el extraño ser_**

Titania: maldita bestia no dejare que lastimes a mis amigos

Desconocido: Ja ja ja ja, vamos niña si ni siquiera pudiste impedir que destruyan tu aldea

Titania: grrrrrr

Bonnibel: acabemos con este hablador

Betty (ReH): vamos entonces

**_Las chicas comenzaron la pelea intensa con este ser. Mientras más duraba la guerra el bando de nuestros héroes comenzó a perder terreno y con ellos soldados, en el enfrentamiento de Finn, Fiona y Gumball contra Menestofes_**

**_Gumball atacaba sin descanso con las dos espadas que portaba y cuando retrocedía Finn y Fiona proseguían con el ataque intercalando, en una de esas Finn mostró uno de sus nuevos trucos el de crear mini sismos simplemente requería que Finn salte y clave su espada y así lo hizo cerca de Menestofes y este pierde el equilibrio y Fiona aprovecha esto y lo atrapa con los cristales que surgen del suelo paralizándole_**

Menestofes: que!

Gumball: muere *lo decapita* y quédate muerto

Menestofes: je je je

**_Nadie entendido el porqué de la risa corta, entonces sucede lo que nadie imagino, el cuerpo de Menestofes explotó lastimado a Gumball, Finn y Fiona_**

Kuro no Kasai Shisha: je je ese fue la señal de su fin

Simón (RH): a que te refieres

**_Para respuesta del Rey Helado una gran cantidad de monstruos extraños aparecieron y se dirigen por donde estaban aún sin recuperarse de la explosión, Gumball, Finn y Fiona pero_**

Kuro no Kasai Shisha: je parece que mi pequeño As me dará la victoria aplastando a su patética resistencia *miraba a si hermano esperando encontrar un rostro de desesperación pero eso jamás paso en cambio vio cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa*

Josue: *toca su oreja* mi Reina muestre el Comodín de los Gobernantes del Dulce Reino

**_En eso el grupo nuevo de parte de Kuro no Kasai Shisha fue interceptado por el ejército del Reino de AAA comandados por el Príncipe Flama_**

Josue: parece que tu As sucumbirá ante mi Comodín ja ja ja

**_El tablero se había volteado completamente no solo habían repelido el nuevo grupo enemigo sino que esto dio empuje a recuperar el terreno que se había perdido y ganar un cuarto más_**

Kuro no Kasai Shisha: malditos * lanza una bola de fuego tan rápido que no les da tiempo a reaccionar*

**_El estallido fue grande y eso llamo la atención de muchos de entre ellos Finn, Fiona y Gumball quienes estaban sin daños graves ya que Finn había usado su aura azul para proteger a Fiona y Gumball, Marceline y Marshall quienes sin dudarlo volaron hacia allá seguidos por Jake y Cake que se estiraban, Bonnibel, Titania y Betty (ReH) habían recién acabado con el extraño ser que resultó ser un demonio místico entre el báculo de Bonnibel, los poderes del hielo de Betty (ReH) y un martillo que Titania había invocado lo destrozaron y al ver el estallido fueron y a lo que todos llegaron miran con horror como Hunson y Simón estaban inconscientes en direcciones opuestas y con quemaduras y en medio un Josue arrodillado y con muchas más quemaduras_**

Marceline/Marshall: Padre/Hun-son *vuelan en donde se encuentra*

Betty (ReH): Simón (RH) *corre desesperadamente entre sollozos*

Kuro no Kasai Shisha: ahora antes de liquidarte te quitaré todo lo tienes y te veré derrumbado *mueve su mano izquierda de derecha a izquierda y mientras lo hace esto lanza 5 bolas de fuego estas iban dirigidas una donde estaba Hunson su hija y sobrino, otro donde estaba Simón (RH) y Betty (ReH) y las otras 3 donde estaban Finn, Fiona, Cake, Jake, Bonnibel, Gumball y Titania*

Josue: no *grita* atraer *su espada brilla*

**_Sin previo aviso las 5 bolas de fuego se desvían de su objetivo original y se redirigen a donde se encuentra Josue impactándolo de lleno en la espalda, el estallido fue estruendoso, el miedo y la preocupación se notaba y de entre el humo se comenzó a ver una espada plateada y a un Josue erguido pero la alegría no duraría porque ven como éste junto a su espada cae simultáneamente_**

Bonnibel: Josue! *corre donde esta él y nota la herida que tiene en toda su espalda*

Kuro no Kasai Shisha: eso te pasa por no abandonar tu humanidad, por eso puede hacerte ese gran daño ja ja ja

**_Josue comenzaba a sentir frío sabía que su pulso estaba debilitándose y en lo que fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos el escenario cambio estaba en oscuridad absoluta, él estaba arrimado a unos escombros y podía sentir como la sangre salía de su espalda_**

Josue: así que moriré je que amargo resultado lo siento mi Reina te falle

Desconocido: Inaceptable, es un insulto

Josue: qué? *alza la mirada y mira a un encapuchado sentado en un trono* quien

Encapuchado: mientras tú estás tirado allí tus sobrinos hacen lo que tú deberías estar haciendo también *muestra el escenario donde estaban todos*

**_Con los héroes_**

Finn: *se acerca a Bonnibel quien lloraba sin parar, al estar cerca de ella mira de reojo al cuerpo de Josue su tío, la ira el odio lo envuelven* te lo haré pagar malnacido *el aura azul surge fuertemente y sus ojos izquierdo rojo y derecho verde*

**_Los espadazos de parte de Finn eran imparables llenos de furia ni las llamas de Kuro no Kasai Shisha podían hacer que retrocediera y sin previo aviso después de un ataque de Finn un segundo ataque roza a Kuro no Kasai Shisha pero no puede esquivar la patada que le da de lleno_**

Fiona: acabas de despertar los peores sentimientos que tenemos los humanos

Finn: y ahora pagarás caro

**_Nadie podía creerlo Finn y Fiona estaban furiosos no los paraba nada ni nadie, Gumball por un segundo creé ver a Josue pero no era él eran dos personas más_**

**_De vuelta con Josue y el encapuchado_**

Encapuchado: lo ves *se levanta y se coloca aún lado* toma lo que es tuyo por derecho

Josue: *él no sabía cuándo había sucedido pero de 20 pasos ahora solo estab de pie* y-o

Voz femenina juvenil: mi hermano es una persona que no se deja socavar por nada y siempre muestra si fuerza ante todo lo que le quiere frenar

Voz femenina madura: mi hijo siempre ha querido sufrir solo pero sé que un día encontrará personas que le mostrarán que no está solo *suspira* también espero que recuerde que nosotros su familia siempre estaremos alentándole para que siga adelante

Josue: hermana mamá *derrama lágrimas y siente una mano en su cabeza y mira al encapuchado y lo reconoce* pa-pá

Padre de Josue: ve y demuestra a tus sobrinos lo que es la fuerza de nuestra familia, no eres igual a él

**_Josue decidido da los 3 pasos y se sienta en el trono y el escenario cambia se ilumina y mira enfrente a él a todos los amigos que conoció, a sus padres a su hermana sus sobrinos pero detrás de ellos ve a dos personas que no conocía pero al mirarlos bien sonríe y sabia ya quiénes son, en eso siente unos dedos entrelazándose con los suyos_**

Bonnibel: ya vez nunca estás solo

Josue: si, gracias a todos y sobre todo a ti mi amor

**_Finn y Fiona no titubeaban en sus ataques_**

Voz femenina: vamos Finn demuéstrale a tu madre todo lo que haz aprendiendo de Joshua y Margaret, de tu hermano Jake, de tu tío Josue y sobre todo no olvides quien eres

Voz masculina: Fiona la calma es tu mejor arma, tu hermano y tu tío están listos no te quedes atrás demuéstrale a tu padre que heredaste la flama de jamás rendirte por el bien de los que te importan

**_Finn y Fiona salen decididos y sin dudas realizan un corte cada uno a un costado haciendo que los brazos de Kuro no Kasai Shisha se desprendan de su cuerpo y realizando un salto Finn hacía adelante y Fiona hacía atrás, entonces una espada plateada envuelta en llamas negras hacen un corte vertical, Kuro no Kasai Shisha no podía creerlo ante él estaba su hermano vivo y mirándolo fijamente, Finn y Fiona dan un remate dando un corte horizontal desde adelante a atrás_**

Josue: este

Finn: es

Fiona: tu final

Kuro no Kasai Shisha: je tendré que u-sar eso *el brillo de sus ojos se extingue*

**_Entonces de la tierra surge una bomba con un conteo de T-10 seg. los tres estaban lejos de la bomba pero una vampiresa no lo pensó dos veces y vuela tomando la bomba y subiendo lo más que podía pasando las nubes y recibiendo los rayos del sol que le dañaban pero no la detendría y seguía pues no dejaría que esto dañará a nadie y desde el suelo el grupo de tres se reunió con los demás y preguntan quién se llevó la bomba recibiendo la respuesta de "Marceline" y antes de que alguien hiciese algo la explosión se da provocando que la onda de expansión choque con el suelo y los soldados de Kuro no Kasai Shisha al no sentir la energía de su amo caigan en pedazos_**

Finn: *cae de rodillas* Ma-Mar-Marcy *grita lo último*

Bonnibel: *se pone a llorar en los brazos de Gumball*

Jake&Cake: *estaban en shock*

Titania: *agacha la cabeza*

Betty (ReH): *estaba muda con los ojos rojos*

Marshall: *aun recuperándose del golpe de Marceline* esa idiota

Fiona: *mira con impotencia a Finn y después a Simón*

Josue: *leyendo la mente de todos* nadie ha perdido nada Ramistos Kalup Prismo *un portal se abre* lleven a Hunson y Simón al Dulce Castillo * atraviesa el portal sin escuchar razones*

**_En la habitación de Prismo_**

Prismo: se por qué has venido y t-

Josue: si ya lo sabes entonces no tengo que decirte nada, buen ahorro de tiempo, cúmplelo *ordenando*

Prismo: lo que me pides es mucho traerás consecuencias sin precedentes

Josue: *entendiendo sus manos y enojado dice* Prismo, tú me debes un deseó y sin efectos secundarios no me interesa quien se enoje Glob, El Búho Cósmico me da igual, me lo debes por salvarte, Billy y yo nos la jugamos en aquella pelea guardando tu secreto

Prismo: *suspira* ok, pero aún tendrá consecuencias *recibe una mirada asesina departe de Josue* solo una persona tú. Un día alguien de tu pasado regresará y por su mano tu vida llegará a su final sellando el destino de la otra persona a la tragedia, lo siento pero donde hubo muerte siempre habrá muerte

Josue: eso es todo entonces trae de nuevo a la vida a Marceline la Reina de los Vampiros *una luz aparece y de ella sale Marceline y Josue toma el cuerpo y estaba por irse*

Prismo: por cierto tu hermano no será, su existencia fue extinguida de manera definitiva

Josue: gracias *abre el portal y se va*

**_En el castillo del Dulce Reino estaban reunidos los soldados y gobernantes habían regresado a sus Reinos incluso el ejército de AAA pero el Príncipe Flama se quedó y así se entera de lo de la Reina de los Vampiros_**

Príncipe Flama: pero él se fue a algún lado, tal vez la traiga de nuevo

Marshall: si y como eso es imposible

Fiona: un momento *pensando unos minutos* ¿quién es Prismo?

Gumball: mmmm creo haber escuchado ese nombre ante

Finn: es un ser que concede deseos, la manera de acceder donde está es por las gemas de las princesas y el Enchidirion

Bonnibel: si creo haberlo visto en unos viejos papiros, pero no pasó nada en esa ocasión

Jake: oh eso es lo que usted recuerda, verá Dulce Reina en esa ocasión ese tipo eh

Titania: Menestofes

Jake: él le pidió el deseo de que toda la vida se extinguirá o que no exista, después Finn pidió que el Linch no exista y yo que ningún deseo se cumpliera y que Finn y yo seamos devueltos a casa por este ser

Cake: entonces si puede traer a Marceline

Finn: el problema es que cada deseo tiene un efecto secundario, el de Menestofes mató a todos incluido él, el mío lo cambio todo no existían ustedes y dejo que los humanos sigamos caminando por la tierra y el deseo de Jake fue la solución final ya que el específico que se revierta mi deseo y el de Menestofes cambiándolo por nuestro boleto de regresó a casa

**_Todos quedan en silencio en eso un portal se abre y del sale Josue junto a Marceline aun inconsciente_**

Josue: ten Finn *le da a Marceline*

Jake: como lo conseguiste

Marshall: no lo puedo creer

Fiona: esto es fabuloso

Josue: si *mira a Gumball quien tenía una cara de preocupación, Titania una de seriedad y Bonnibel inexpresiva se les acerca* vamos que les pasa

Gumball: cuál fue?

Josue: fue que

Titania: el efecto secundario

Josue: secu- que no los entiendo * siente un abrazo y mira que es Bonnibel*

Bonnibel: dime, lo tengo que saber

Josue: yo *suspira* un día alguien de tu pasado se cruzará contigo y por su mano llegará tu fin sellando su destino a la tragedia

Bonnibel: no lo permitiré

Josue: Bonnibel no te pongas sobreprotectora si todo estará bien no me iré a ningún lado

Gumball: él no regresará

Josue: no Prismo me lo aseguro su existencia encontró su fin

Titania: bueno una noticia alentadora por fin

Josue: a todo esto Hunson armo un escándalo

Gumball: como ninguno otro

Bonnibel: *aun aferrada a Josue* Simón (RH) también pero

Josue: pero?

Titania: cuando alcanzamos a decirles que tú te habías ido y pretendías traerla se calmaron misteriosamente

Josue: je je je sí que me tienen confianza por lo menos

Gumball: nos es para más han enfrentado muchas cosas juntos y la confianza se va formando y pues se van conociendo

Cake: eh Josue hay un problema

Josue: cuál?

Fiona: no despierta Marceline no importa cuánto la llamemos

Josue: oh es eso es simple está esperando que su Rey la despierte apropiadamente *Finn no entiende* un beso en los labios Finn espabila

Finn: *sonrojado* lo que sea por ella *la besa*

Marceline: mmmm *comienza a sentir unos labios y al abrir los ojos ve a Finn y corresponde al beso*

Finn: *se separa* no me vuelvas a dejar

Marceline: Finn yo l- *le ponen un dedo en los labios*

Finn: mi vida sin ti no estaría completa y se sentiría muy vacía *la abraza poniendo la cabeza de Marceline en su pecho*

Marshall: funciono

Fiona: que alegría

Marshall: *mira a Fiona y sin dudar más la agarra de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente*

Hunson: veo que la trajiste de vuelta

Simón (RH): *abrazando a Betty (ReH)* sí que si

Josue: veo que ya están mejor

Hunson&Simon (RH): gracias

Josue: no hay que, además saben bien que de los tres soy el más impulsivo, no me iba a quedar con quieto

Betty (ReH): ja ja ja ja ja ja *recordando lo que Simón (RH)* se ve que así es

Gumball: bueno solo una cosa por hacer, y eso es celebrar

Josue: si me gustaría festejar que seguimos con vida pero creo que voy a pasar *siente unas manos en sus hombros*

Simón (RH): es tu cumpleaños no creerías que nos olvidaríamos

Hunson: je je je no huiras de esta

**_Así fue una celebración entre familia y amigos, los días pasaron la alegría se hacía notar en todos, la partida había llegado y les tocaba regresar a AAA pero Fiona le dijo a Gumball que se quedaría en OOO a lo cual le respondieron que no había problema ya que sus servicios de heroína ya no se necesitaban por lo menos en el Dulce Reino y que sobre todo que se cuide aunque se lo dijo eso a Marshall, Finn y Marceline vivían juntos en la fortaleza Marceline se mudó con sus cosas y les dejó la casa en la cueva a Marshall y Fiona, Cake se fue con Gumball pues se tenía que ir por su esposo aunque prometió visitarla, Jake regreso a casa de Arcoíris y le prometió a Cake que estaría pendiente de Fiona para que la gata este menos preocupada, Josue se quedó con Bonnibel y se fue a vivir al Dulce Castillo y velar por el Dulce Reino, Simón (RH) y Betty (ReH) se quedaron en el Reino Helado de OOO para vivir como siempre lo quisieron hacer y bueno lo primero que tenían planeado era tener su hijo o hija, el Príncipe Flama conoció a una chica de su Reino y bueno digamos que terminó flechado y después de conocerse a fondo y pasar una larga temporada de noviazgo se casaron y también se propuso a buscar más tradiciones olvidadas del Reino para así cuando él tenga el trono gobernar y traer una nueva era para su pueblo_**

**_Fin_**


End file.
